Uzukage - Cristo705
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. Demostrando ser un buen Shinobi Es el único capaz de llevar a Uzushio a lo más alto y ser la mejor sombra del remolino. Algo extraño esta pasando y parece que el mundo mismo se esta destruyendo desde dentro. Naru x FemKyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**Nunca antes habíamos intentado introducirnos en un fic. Ya que nuestros anteriores OC eran más bien como "personajes vistos desde lejos"**

**La razón por la cual este fic diga "Cristo705" es un guiño a nuestra cuenta anterior y debe de ser tomado como un fic "por fuera" de esta cuenta "Diego y Laura"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lord Uzukage**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se levantó de su cama y se fue a bañar. Era su primer día en la academia.

―_Buenos días, Saya-Chan_ ―pensó el joven Shinobi.

―_**Buenos días, Naruto-Kun**_ ―respondió Saya al saludo.

Naruto entro en la ducha, sin saber que su novia/Biju se estaba dando semejante "festín visual" con él.

Naruto salió de la ducha y se puso su ropa.

―Buenos días Naruto-Kun ―le saludo Kushina sonriente.

―Buenos días Okasan ―le saludo Naruto, mientras que comía su desayuno y Kushina le dejaba al lado su almuerzo ya empacado con el mayor de los amores maternales.

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomo su almuerzo, su equipo Shinobi y salió de su apartamento camino a la academia.

Sin saber que los ANBUS de Danzo lo seguían desde las copas de los árboles. Tenían órdenes de vigilar a luz y sombra al "Niño-Kyubi"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Humano/ Apartamento de Diego y Laura**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Laura POV.**

Nos encontramos los** 4 **(Zafir, Sakura, Diego y yo) escribiendo nuestro nuevo fic sobre Naruto.

―**Entonces chicos **―dice Diego girándose hacia nosotros **3**―** ¿Qué elemento le daremos a Naruto?**

―**Démosle los 5 elementos **―propone Zafir sonriente. Me levanto y le pongo una mano en el hombro a Diego, que sé que desea golpear a Zafir por semejante idea más estúpida.

―**Darle los 5 elementos seria convertirlo en Kami y… puedes estar seguro de que él se convertirá en el Kami de la Justicia **―dijo Diego girándose ―**Pero no será en el primer capítulo.**

― **¿Qué hay del proyecto Animus?** ―pregunta Sakura.

―**Eso se los explicare más adelante** ―dijo Laura ―**sigamos con el fic.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**FIC; Mundo Shinobi Academia Shinobi**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Buenos días a todos… ―dijo Iruka ―Todos ustedes han pasado múltiples obstáculos para llegar hasta donde se encuentran… ahora, comienza su verdadera aventura. Ahora… cada grupo será dividido en equipos de **3** integrantes.

― _¿Equipos de __**3**__ integrantes?_ ―Se preguntó Sakura, para después mirar a Ino y sonreírle con sorna ―Alguien estará en el grupo de Sasuke... me pregunto quién será.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uzumaki Fuyumi, era una mujer de cabello rojo y largo, sus ojos eran lila y vestía un Kimono blanco, sobre su cabeza descansaba el sombrero de Uzukage de color negro.

―Ryuzaki ―llamo Fuyumi. Ante ella apareció un ANBU con mascara de Dragón.

―Uzukage-Sama ¿Qué desea? ―pregunto el ANBU.

―Busca el ave más veloz y precisa que tengamos ―pidió Fuyumi ―Hay una carta que debemos hacer llegar a manos de Kushina-Sama sin ninguna demora ―el ANBU tomo el pergamino y fue a buscar el Halcón más veloz de toda Uzushio. Si la carta estaba dirigida a la princesa de Uzushio… debía de ser algo digno de clasificarse como SS.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Humano**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Saque una USB de mi bolcillo y suspire.

―**Diego… voy a descargar el Dojutsu, antes de que el NU 7 acabe por causar algún daño **―dije colocando la USB en el computador y descargando el programa.

― **¡Laura, No!** ―grito mi novio, pero ya era tarde, yo ya había descargado el Dojutsu y lo estaba implantando en Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha; Academia Shinobi**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Equipo **7**: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto ―dijo Iruka ―… Kakashi será su Sensei.

Naruto cerró su ojo derecho.

― _**¿Estás bien Naruto-Kun?**_ ―pregunto una preocupada Saya a su novio.

―_Mi ojo derecho… me esta… picando_ ―dijo Naruto mientras que con un dedo acariciaba su ojo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Casa de Naruto y Kushina**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Kushina-Sama ―hablo el Halcón ante ella ―Un mensaje de Lady Uzukage… Uzumaki Fuyumi ―Kushina tomo el mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta.

―**14** de Marzo… Kushina-Sama… princesa de Uzushio, la presente es para solicitarle, revelar a Naruto-Sama el hecho de que él es nuestro líder máximo e informar también que él es el Damiyo de Uzushio, no deseo causarle problemas al escribir esta carta ― Kushina arrugo el puente de la nariz ―Pero debe usted entender... que Naruto-Sama es el único cualificado para tomar el puesto que le corresponde por herencia sanguínea y por ser el único descendiente directo de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. ATTE.: Uzumaki Fuyuki ―debajo de la nota había un Fuinjutsu que Kushina rompió sin mucho esfuerzo. El Fuinjutsu contenía una carta que legitimaba a Naruto como el Uzukage atemporal, como Damiyo de Uzushio y un árbol genealógico que probaba que Naruto era efectivamente descendiente directo de Hagoromo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi se reunieron en el Campo de Entrenamiento, legitimado para su equipo.

―Muy bien chicos… su misión es muy fácil ―dijo Kakashi ―Tienen… que… tienen que quitarme estos **2** cascabeles. Si no me atacan no conseguirán uno y no podrán almorzar ―Sakura y Sasuke se ocultaron ―La primera lección debería de ser ocultación Naruto... pero bueno… Naruto, lo primero que aprenderás será Taijutsu.

Naruto corrió hacia Kakashi quien se encontraba leyendo el libro de Jiraiya.

Naruto le lanzo una patada pero Kakashi solo se agacho, luego le lanzo un puño que Kakashi bloqueo con una mano, le hiso una llave de brazo y lo lanzo al lago.

Estando en el lago, Naruto realizo el **Taju Kage Bushin (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra)** creando un ejército de sí mismo y atacando a Kakashi con Taijutsu Uzumaki. Kakashi tenía suerte si podía evitar ser lastimado.

―_Está usando el Taijutsu Uzumaki_ ―pensó Kakashi ―_Es muy veloz… obviamente Kushina-San lo ha entrenado, no me sorprende que sea tan bueno. Itachi, Shisui y Kurenai son igual de buenos, a pesar de ese entrenamiento que según ellos se asemejaba al __**9°**__ círculo del infierno. _―Un Kage Bushin le pego a Kakashi en la espalda. Otro le arrebato las campanas y las reemplazo con piedras.

Kakashi utilizo un Shunshin y desapareció.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Sakura cayó en ese Genjutsu ―dijo Kakashi ―Quizás lo hice demasiado gráfico.

― ¡Ella es débil, igual que Naruto! ―dijo Sasuke apareciendo ―Pero yo no lo soy.

―Dímelo cuando tengas una campana, Sasuke-Kun… no antes ―dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke ataco con Kunais que Kakashi esquivo fácilmente.

Sasuke lanzo un Kunai más que dio en una cuerda y eso libero una trampa de muchos más Kunai y Shuriken que volaron hacia Kakashi.

Pero Kakashi los esquivo de nuevo.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Kakashi con Taijutsu, pero Kakashi lo inmovilizo.

Luego de varias horas. Los **3** alumnos estaban juntos y cada uno con la espalda contra un tronco y muy cansados.

―Bueno el tiempo se ha acabado y por lo visto ninguno de ustedes debería de regresar a la academia ―dijo Kakashi ante lo cual Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron felices ― ¡Los 3 deben renunciar como Shinobis! ―Sasuke salió hacia Kakashi con un Kunai en mano, pero Kakashi lo desarmo.

― ¿Y porque debería de renunciar? ―pregunto Sasuke ―Yo soy un Uchiha, soy superior a ellos y merezco ser un Shinobi.

―Ustedes no entienden el objetivo de esta prueba ―dijo Kakashi ―Piénsenlo ¿Por qué creen que colocaríamos a 3 personas juntas?

― ¿Trabajo en equipo? ―pregunto Naruto.

―Asi es… Naruto: Tú atacaste en solitario; Sakura: Tú solo pensabas en Sasuke y tú… Sasuke: Piensas que los demás no te llegan ni a los tobillos ―dijo Kakashi suspirando―Entiéndanlo chicos… sin el trabajo en equipo, no tendría siquiera porque existir el Mundo Shinobi. En fin… eso lo resolveremos en el camino. Desde ahora, serán el equipo **7**.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto volvió a su hogar y encontró a sus padres hablando entre sí.

―Hola Naruto―dijo Minato sonriéndole ―Kakashi me mando un ave hablándome de su prueba y que lo enfrentaste con Taijutsu.

―Hai Otosan… asi fue ―dijo Naruto sonriente.

―Bueno, les serviré la cena ―dijo Kushina, luego de un delicioso Ramen por parte de Kushina. La Kunoichi se puso muy seria lo cual sorprendió e hiso que ambos rubios se pusieran nerviosos, también Saya se puso nerviosa, cuando su exnovia se ponía tan seria, algo malo podía pasar ―Naruto, tú eres el Uzukage atemporal, ya que... como te hemos contado, eres un descendiente directo de Rikudo Senin.

―Si eso ya me lo han dicho en varias ocasiones ―dijo Naruto cansado siempre del mismo cuento.

Kushina mostro un árbol genealógico que en la base mostraba los nombres "Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki y Mayu (Jubi)" luego mostraba que ellos eran los padres de Indra y Ashura, el árbol se dividía luego entre algunos Uzumaki y Senju de gran renombre por parte de Ashura y por parte de Indra, varios Uchiha.

El ultimo nombre en la línea de Ashura el de Naruto, antes que él habían una gran cantidad de héroes Uzumaki.

Naruto era el Damiyo de Uzushio y era un Uzukage atemporal que en cualquier momento podría irrumpir en la Mansión del Uzukage en turno y tomar su puesto sin importar quien fuera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Humano**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

―Listo ―dije tecleando las últimas palabras y enviando el fic ―**8** paginas para el prólogo… no creo que este tan mal.

― ¿Qué hay de ese Dojutsu que Laura le dio a Naruto? ―pregunto Sakura.

―No te preocupes… aun no es hora de entrar en ello, pero… creo que para el próximo capítulo podríamos empezar a desvelarlo ―dijo Laura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**:::::**

**02**

**:::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión de Diego y Laura**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**POV LAURA**

Solo han pasado **48** horas desde que publicamos el primer capítulo y Diego y Zafir están que se sacan los ojos mutuamente.

Sakura y yo estábamos adelantando el capítulo, cuando escuchamos un golpe, contra la madera. Sakura se me adelanta y llegamos a la puerta de una habitación, desde la cual se escuchaban los golpes.

Yo derribo la puerta.

Zafir tiene el sus manos una copia de la Katana Yamato del personaje Vergil de Devil May Cry y Diego tiene una copia del Sakujo de Hagoromo.

Se lanzaron el uno al otro lastimándose seriamente en su batalla.

― ¡Suficiente! ―grite yo lanzándoles un cuchillo de la cocina, el cual ambos evitan ―A la sala los **2**… ahora… tenemos un fic que escribir. Por cierto ¿Pueden dejar de estarse matando y solucionar esto como hombres?

―Naruto ira despertando los **6** elementos uno por uno ¿Te parece? ―le pregunto a Zafir.

―Hecho ―dice él dándome un apretón de manos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**FIC; Mansión Namikaze**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entrenaba con un **Kage Bushin (Clon de Sombras)**. Intentando estar centrado en su batalla con **Fūton (Viento) **pero, había algo extraño. Su Dojutsu… necesitaba saber de qué tanto era él capaz.

―**Fūton: Kitsune-fū no pakku (E. Viento: Jauría de Zorros de Viento)** ―Naruto soplo y aparecieron **4** extrañas Semi figuras que caminaban a **4** patas y no se podía saber a ciencia cierta que eran ―Kai… disípense ―Los **Kage Bushin** desaparecieron poco a poco y también desaparecieron los Kitsunes de elemento **Fūton**. Naruto se sentó en el suelo.

―_**Naruto-Kun… creo que… este nuevo Dojutsu tuyo, te permitiría quizás no solo copiar los Jutsus como ya lo comprobamos… sino que también puedo sentir algo proveniente del poder de los Kamis **_―dijo Saya ―**Conserva la calma y concentra poder en tu Dojutsu **―Naruto hiso lo que Saya le decía.

Naruto se encontró con un desdoblamiento, comenzó a volar sin que nadie pudiera verlo obviamente.

―Asi que mi Dojutsu no solo me permite copiar Jutsus… ¡También puedo desdoblarme! ―dijo Naruto para sí mismo― ¡Quizás incluso asi pueda ayudar a la aldea!... pero necesito saber por cuánto tiempo puede durar mi desdoblamiento o sino…

―Naruto-Kun, ya es hora de que te vayas a la academia ―dijo Kushina apareciendo en el patio y arruinando el nuevo descubrimiento de su hijo.

―Hai… Okasan ―dijo Naruto sonriente, le dio un beso y salió camino a la academia.

―Van a la academia a aprender y con su Sensei a poner en práctica lo aprendido ―dijo Kushina para sí misma, hasta que recordó algo importante.

**Recuerdo**

_El Sandaime Hokage ordeno lo siguiente… "Los Genin tendrán un doble entrenamiento: Entrenamiento de campo, con su respectivo Jounin-Sensei y equipo correspondiente. Pero, también tendrán el entrenamiento teórico en la Academia Shinobi"_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

― ¡Verdad! ―se dijo Kushina, yendo a la calle― ¡Naruto-Kun! ―el pequeño rubio volvió su mirada a su Okasan, quien le lanzo un pergamino― ¡Prométeme que solo la utilizaras, si la situación lo requiere!

― ¡Asi lo hare, Okasan! ―dijo Naruto sonriente, para entonces guardar el pergamino, preguntándose que era.

Naruto llego a la academia, sin saber que desde el día anterior, era seguido de cerca por unos ANBUS de NE.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Academia Shinobi de Konoha**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Iruka les mostraba a sus alumnos las distintas estrategias de combate que podía utilizar un ANBU o un equipo Jounin en una misión de Rango **S**.

Pero Naruto escribía casi como si no estuviera allí ¿la razón?

Se encontraba usando su Dojutsu y ahora mismo de forma espectral, se encontraba en Uzushio.

**::::::::::::**

**Uzushio**

**::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció en Uzushio de forma espectral (Imaginen a Naruto con el Modo Control de Chakra pero azul claro) en esa forma, nadie podría verlo, ni oírlo.

Lo mejor era que él si podía ver y oír, asi como poder atravesar las cosas por ser intangible.

Naruto escucho algunos murmullos y entro por una pared a lo que parecía ser el sótano de un edificio y 5 personas allí: **3** Jounin y **2** Kunoichis.

― ¡Ese Gaki (mocoso) no puede ser el Uzukage, ni mucho menos ser el Damiyo de Uzushio! ―grito un hombre de cabello rojo, ojos lila y vestía como Jounin― ¡No hemos buscado la paz por tanto años, solo para que ahora un Genin pueda venir y ordenarnos lo que a él se le antoje!

―Cálmate Masato ―dijo otro Jounin ―Aquí nosotros **4** estamos de acuerdo contigo ¿pero que se supone que hagamos?

―Iremos a Konoha… y nosotros **5 **asesinaremos al Gaki (mocoso) ―dijo el hombre reconocido como Uzumaki Masato ― ¿Alguna otra pregunta Sabaki?

―Yo tengo una pregunta Masato ―hablo una de las Kunoichis― Supongamos que encontremos al Gaki (Mocoso) y que lo asesinamos… ¿Cómo escaparíamos entonces de Konoha antes de ser descubiertos? ¿O… cómo podremos si quiera dar con él?

―Masato ―hablo la otra Kunoichi ― Chiharu tiene razón ¿Cómo entrar y asesinarlo?

―Somos **5** Jounin, que fácilmente podremos entrar en Konoha por la puerta Sur, asesinarlo en la noche con un Kunai y salir de Konoha, antes de siquiera levantar sospechas ―dijo Masato― ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Miyuki?

―No es una pregunta, es un recuento… listo lo asesinamos y salimos de Konoha ―dijo el ultimo Shinobi ― ¿Cómo explicaremos que no estábamos en Uzushio si nosotros **5** tenemos la vigilancia nocturna?

―Eso… mi estimado Han… lo arreglaremos con **5 Kage Bushin**. Mi plan es infalible ―dijo Masato sonriente.

Naruto los había escuchado muy claramente y ellos no se daban ni por enterados de este rotundo fracaso de su plan.

―_Masato, Chiharu, Tsuna, Sabaki y Han_ ―pensó Naruto grabando los nombres de sus enemigos en su mente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Academia Shinobi de Konoha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El cuerpo de Naruto había copiado en su cuaderno, todo lo que decía Iruka. Naruto cerró en cuaderno y su alma volvió a su cuerpo. Suspiro y salió del salón.

Escribió una carta dirigida a Uzumaki Fuyumi la Uzukage, hablándole sobre el plan de traición de los **5** Jounin del Clan Uzumaki: Masato, Tsuna, Chiharu, Sabaki y Han.

Tomo la carta y usando un Shunshin fue directamente a la torre del Hokage. En algo asi solo su Otosan podría ayudarlo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Asi que se al llegar a las puertas de la mansión, le pidió a la secretaria que le entregara la carta a su Otosan y él volvió a la Academia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina del Hokage**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hokage-Sama ―dijo la secretaria ―Naruto-Sama vino y me pidió que le entregara esta carta ―Minato la leyó encontrando que en realidad estaba dirigida a la Uzukage, Minato le puso el sello del Hokage y la envió en un ave veloz.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Uzushio; Oficina de la Uzukage**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kiyomi leyó la carta y le sorprendió que el Hokage mismo prácticamente le dijera sobre una conspiración para asesinar a su Damiyo.

Kiyomi decidió que después hablaría con el Hokage.

― ¡ANBU! ―exclamo la Uzukage a punto de explotar, un ANBU apareció ante ella asustado, Lady Uzukage no era muy amable cuando estaba enojada ― ¡Quiero que reúnas **4** escuadrones ANBU y arrestes a **4** Jounin por conspiración!

― ¿De quienes habla Lady Hokage? ―pregunto el ANBU.

―Masato, Chiharu, Tsuna, Han y Sabaki… ellos **5** planean asesinar a Naruto-Dono ―dijo Kiyomi con una calma aterradora.

― ¡Hai! ―grito el ANBU, yendo por el equipo para apresar a los **5** traidores.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Academia Shinobi de Konoha; Descanso (?)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto fue a la cafetería y se sentó en una silla aparte, para comer.

Solo algunos segundos después, llegaron Hanabi y su Imoto Hinata.

**(N/A: Diego: Y no. No es un error; es solo un cambio en la historia que quisimos introducir)**

Para sentarse con Naruto sonriéndole amistosamente.

Naruto y las hermanas Hyuga comenzaron una charla amistosa, mientras que comían.

―Naruto-Sama ―dijo Hinata ―Si… si no es una molestia… ¿Podría decirnos cuál es su… elemento? ―Naruto le sonrió.

―**Fūton (Viento) **y **Katon (Fuego)** ―dijo Naruto sin importancia― ¿Y ustedes, chicas?

―**Katon (Fuego)** ―dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

**(N/A DIEGO: Eso dice la Narutopedia) **

― ¿Y tú Hanabi-San? ―pregunto Naruto sonriente. Hanabi rio.

―Yo solo utilizo el Juken, no me gusta usar Jutsus, ya que son de larga distancia y yo prefiero el Taijutsu ―dijo Hanabi.

El Namikaze y sus compañeras terminaron su almuerzo. Decidieron caminar un rato y hablar los **3**.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke no había dejado de mirar el extraño pergamino de Naruto y deseaba saber que tenía.

Sabía que era algo de gran poder, ya que con su Sharingan podía ver como ese pergamino emitía un gran Chakra.

El Clan Uchiha era adicto al poder, ya que ese fue el pensamiento dejado por Indra.

A Sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo que era lo que había en el pergamino, solo lo quería para sí mismo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Humano; Mansión Diego y Laura**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**POV Diego.**

Algo extraño está pasando. Maldición… el **NU 7** está formateando nuestras PC.

― ¡Zafir ven aquí! ―le dije, mi amigo se acercó ―Escúchame, Laura y yo utilizaremos el Animus para introducirnos en el fic.

―Bien pero dígannos, ¿Qué es el **NU 7**? ―pregunto Sakura.

―Es un virus creado por unos viejos conocidos que trabajan para una organización gubernamental― dijo Diego ―Simplemente, comenzaron a molestarnos, porque Laura y yo comenzamos a poner guiños en nuestros fic sobre los secretos de dicha organización.

― ¿Quieres que yo los introduzca en el fic? ―me pregunta Zafir.

―Exacto ―dijo Laura ―La idea es acostarnos en los Animi (Animus en plural) y entraremos en el fic en plan Matrix. Si comienzas a ver que no puedes continuar escribiendo solo escribe "Uzumaki" y podrás seguir, ya que el **NU7**, no deja escribir.

―Hecho ―dice Sakura ―Tendremos que cambiar…

―Cambia lo que haga falta Sakura, solo encárguense de seguir el fic ―digo yo.

Laura y yo nos acostamos en los Animi (Animus en plural) y los chicos nos introducen en el fic como **2** OC.

**En el Próximo Capítulo.**

―Zafir, Sakura… soy Diego estamos dentro del fic ―dijo el azabache.

―Te escucho fuerte y claro Diego… ―dice Zafir ― ¿Usaran sus nombres latinos, chicos?

―Primero loca ―dice la azabache ―Diego será Daiki… ya que ambos nombres significan "Instruido o sabio" y yo seré Kimi "La que no tiene igual"


	3. Batalla contra el Demonio de la Niebla

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Batalla contra el Demonio de la Niebla**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el Bosque que rodea Konoha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Daiki tenía el cabello blanco (como siempre), desaliñado y un flequillo largo que curiosamente tapaba su Dojutsu, su otro ojo era verde. Vestía con una camisa larga negra y pegada al cuerpo, asi como un pantalón azul entubado.

Kimi tenía el cabello castaño, pero tenía los ojos lila y vestía con una gabardina larga también de color lila y un pantalón también entubado blanco.

―Zafir… Sakura ―dijo Daiki poniendo su mano en el comunicador.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Aquí nosotros Daiki-San ―dijo Zafir.

~Oye Hermano… ~dijo Daiki dejándolo con la intriga ~ ¡¿PUEDES DECIRME DONDE CARAJOS ESTAMOS PARADOS Y PORQUE LAURA SE PARECE A SCAR DE KAMI-SAMA NO INAI?!

―Cálmate ―dijo Zafir, mientras que tecleaba algo ―Están… a **15** minutos de Konoha, por en medio de los arboles frente a ustedes y… esa era la forma que Laura ya tenía, predeterminada antes de recostarse en el Animus.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Siguiendo con el FIC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Daiki y Kimi corrieron por en medio del bosque hasta llegar a Konoha, pero fueron interceptados por los ANBUS de NE.

~Chicos ~hablo Sakura ~El UN7 puede hacer que se presente varios **OoC (Out of Character/Fuera del Personaje)** ~Ninguno de los **2** dijo nada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión del Hokage**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato se mostró jovial ante los **2** jóvenes, pidió que se les entregaran bandanas Shinobi de Konoha y que los enviaran a la Academia a menos de **18** minutos de conocerlos.

Daiki y Kimi, solo pudieron presentir que este cambio jovial en la personalidad del Hokage, era cosa de sus compañeros.

Le sonrieron al Hokage y se dejaron guiar por un ANBU para que este los llevara a la academia Shinobi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Academia Shinobi**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Chicos, chicas ―dijo Iruka ―Tenemos nuevos compañeros… chicos, pasen ―Aparecieron un chico y una chica.

El chico tenía ojos verdes, pero su cabello azabache le cubría un ojo, piel pálida, una camiseta negra pegada a su piel y un pantalón entubado negro.

La chica tenía el cabello blanco, ojos lila, gabardina lila y pantalón blanco.

―Soy… Daiki… ella es Kimi ―dijo el extraño chico, lentamente. Iruka suspiro.

―Ellos son: Senju Daiki y Ōtsutsuki Kimi ―dijo Iruka.

―_Maldición chicos… ¿Qué han hecho?_ ―pensó enfadado el OC Emo.

―Muy bien, tomen asiento ―dijo Iruka.

―Senju y Ōtsutsuki ―dijo Kimi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

― "_¡Tonta!"_ ―dijo Daiki bajando su voz, para que solo su compañera lo escuchara ―_"Tú tienes el apellido/clan de Hagoromo"._

― "_Y tú tienes el apellido/Clan de los descendientes de Ashura" _―le contesto Kimi a su amigo, no le gustaba que le hablara de un modo tan grosero.

―_Los chicos nuevos parecen algo amigables… o eso me dice su estado de Chakra, aunque parecen pelear por…_―pensaba Naruto, antes de percatarse de algo―_ ¿Eso me dice su estado de Chakra?_

― _**¡Naru-Kun!**_ ―dijo una feliz Saya―_**Aparentemente eres un Shinobi Sensorial.**_

―_Dijo… ¿Dijo que era un Senju?_ ―pensó Sasuke algo sorprendido ―_Pensaba que los últimos miembros de ese clan era el Dobe y Lord Hokage._

―Entonces… chicos ―dijo Iruka ―Aquí… tengo unos papeles, cada uno de ustedes tomaran un papel, le inyectaran Chakra y realizaran un Jutsu elemental ―todos tomaron un papel y uno por uno fueron pasando al frente.

―Naruto… tu turno ―dijo Iruka. Naruto se puso de pie, paso al frente, inyecto Chakra. El papel se cortó por la mitad **(Fūton/Viento)**, luego una mitad se quemó **(Katon/Fuego).**

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Kimi y Daiki miraban esto con una sonrisa.

―**El… ¿El Dobe posee: Fūton y Katon?** ―Se preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

―_Bien… solo __**2**__ elementos_ ―agradeció Kimi mentalmente.

―**Fūton: Kaze Tatsumaki no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado de Viento)** ―dijo Naruto soplando hasta formar un tornado ―**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―La bola de fuego convirtió el tornado en uno de fuego, hasta que el tornado se extinguió o solo se detuvo.

Luego Sasuke a quien su papel se le quemo **(Katon/Fuego)**.

Asi, uno por uno fue pasando. Hasta que llegó el turno de los chicos nuevos.

―Solo quedan ustedes **2**… ¿Quién lo hará primero? ―pregunto el Sensei mirando a Daiki y Kimi.

―Primero las damas ―dijo Daiki. Kimi refunfuño y se puso de pie, tomo un papel e inyecto su Chakra, el papel se mojó y la chica sonrió.

―**Suiton: Mizu Dangan (E. Agua: Balas de Agua)** ―Kimi escupió **5** balas de agua que fueron hacia Daiki.

Daiki envió Chakra a su otro ojo, volviéndolo todo en tiempo bala y esquivando el ataque de su amiga.

― ¡Kimi, casi me matas! ―dijo Daiki, Kimi solo sonrió y siguió de largo.

―Tu turno… Daiki ―dijo el Sensei. Daiki se puso de pie y su papel se arrugo. Pero se quedó pensando un largo rato ―Para hoy… Daiki-Kun

―**Raiton: Sen Yari (E. Rayo: Cuchilla de Rayo)** ―En el brazo de Daiki apareció un Jutsu de gran parecido al Chidory solo que este si tenía forma de una cuchilla o una Katana en el brazo del joven.

―impresionante ―dijo Iruka ―Posiblemente… después del descanso, les diga a ustedes **2** cuál será su equipo ―el timbre sonó y todos salieron en estampida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fueron a la cafetería y pidieron Ramen ―_al igual que Naruto_― y se sentaron con el equipo **7**.

―Hola, soy Namikaze Naruto ―dijo Naruto sonriente.

―Soy Haruno Sakura ―dijo la pelirrosa ―Y… este chico guapo es Uchiha Sasuke.

―Eres un Senju ¿verdad? ―pregunto Sasuke mirando a Daiki, con alguna clase de molestia.

―Asi es ―dijo Daiki, quien tenía la apariencia de estar casi dormido ― ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

―No… es solo que quería saber si no había escuchado mal a Iruka-Sensei ―dijo Sasuke.

Después de la comida, los **5 **volvieron al salón.

Al entrar Iruka dijo que por petición del Hokage, Daiki y Kimi estarían en el equipo **7**, hasta nuevo aviso.

Naruto activo su Dojutsu y vio a los ANBUS que aún lo estaban persiguiendo y estaban afuera "camuflados" entre los árboles.

Cuando terminaron las clases todos salieron y Naruto tomo un camino distinto a sus demás compañeros.

Ya en un lugar apartado y en medio del bosque, formo sellos.

―**Fūton: Jūha Shō (E. Viento: oleada descomunal)** ―De las manos de Naruto salió una oleada descomunal; pero como Naruto realizo un giro de **360°**, pudo matar a los **20** ANBUS a su alrededor ―ANBUS de **NE (RAÍZ)**.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 Semanas después del inicio de Misiones**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El nuevo equipo **7** (con Daiki y Kimi como apoyo) apareció ante el Yondaime Hokage y el Sandaime.

―Muy bien entonces… tenemos: Cuidar mascotas, cortar el césped… ―dijo Iruka.

― ¡Lord Hokage! ―grito Sasuke― ¡Yo soy un Uchiha, soy un Ninja no soy el sirviente de nadie! ¡Somos Ninjas y merecemos una verdadera misión ninja!

―Iruka… ¿Cuántas misiones han completado el equipo **7**? ―pregunto Minato.

―**33** misiones, lord Hokage ―dijo Iruka.

―Dales una misión de rango **C** ―dijo Hiruzen.

―_La batalla contra Zabuza y según parece… Naruto y yo tenemos habilidades de Kenjutsu_ ―pensó Daiki.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bote de camino a Nami**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Tazuna-San usted es de Nami ¿verdad? ―pregunto Sakura.

―Asi es ¿y eso que? ―pregunto Tazuna.

―Kakashi-Sensei ¿En Nami hay Shinobis como nosotros? ―pregunto Sakura.

―NO. No hay Shinobis en Nami ―Contestaron al unísono: Kakashi, Naruto, Daiki y Kimi.

―Veras Sakura ―dijo Kakashi ―Solo encontraras Shinobis en las **5** naciones: Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri y Kumo. Cada una de ellas es regida por uno de los Gokages: Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage y Raikage.

―Además, esta es una misión de Rango **C** ―dijo Naruto― Asi que no lucharemos contra ningún Shinobi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos continuaron su viaje a pie, cuando el barquero dijo que no continuaría con ellos.

―Oigan― dijo Naruto.

― ¿Qué quieres Dobe? ―pregunto Sasuke sin prestarle atención.

― ¡Detrás de nosotros! ―dijeron Naruto y Daiki lanzando Shuriken hacia un lago, del cual salieron un par de personas, que consiguieron desviar las Shuriken.

Daiki tomo una forma extraña de Taijutsu _(La forma en la cual se para Seiya antes de lanzar el "Meteoro de Pegaso") _y espero a que su enemigo se acercara él. Cuando lo hiso, Daiki le lanzo una patada cargada de Chakra.

Naruto le lanzo otra patada descendiente en la cabeza dejando al hombre inconsciente.

Kimi le lanzo una bola de agua al otro hombre y lo mando contra Kakashi. Kakashi utilizo su Chidory para atravesarle el corazón al Shinobi.

―Esto… estos Shinobis son al menos Chunnin ―dijo Kakashi sorprendido ―Escuchen: Estamos operando fuera de nuestros deberes. Debemos abandonar la misión y volver a Konoha a reportar.

― ¡Olvídenlo! ―grito Sasuke― ¡Yo soy un Uchiha y no me rendiré tan fácil!

―Sasuke… tú no lo entiendes ―dijo Kakashi enfadado ―En este caso, eso no tiene nada que ver. Podríamos encontrar incluso Shinobis de nivel Jounin si continuamos con la misión.

― ¡Podremos con esto! ―dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al tiempo.

El equipo prosiguió su camino.

―Kakashi… quisiera que me enseñaras el Jutsu que usaste contra ese hombre ― ordeno pidió Sasuke.

―Claro Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi "sonriendo" ―_Lo hago por Obito recuerda. Lo hago por Obito. _

―Kakashi-Sensei ¿Y a nosotros que nos enseñara? ―pregunto Sakura curiosa.

―Bueno Sakura… ¡Al suelo! ―grito Kakashi. Todos se lanzaron al suelo.

Justo cuando una gran espada se clavaba en un árbol y sobre este. Había un hombre de cabello negro, con vendas en su boca, unas correas sobre su torso y pantalón con motivo de niebla.

―Momoshi Zabuza ―dijo Kakashi sacando un Kunai ―Un Nukenin de Kiri. Chicos… defiendan a Tazuna y no intervengan en la batalla ― Zabuza con su Cuchillo Decapitador y Kakashi con un Kunai. Solo pasaron algunos minutos y Kakashi no se veía muy bien ―Creo… que necesitare usar esto… ―Kakashi destapo su Sharingan.

―El Sharingan… un Jutsu que se centra en los ojos, lo cual lo convierte en un Genjutsu y permite copiar cualquier Ninjutsu, Taijutsu o Genjutsu ―dijo Sasuke.

―Nada mal niño ―admitió Zabuza ―Kirigakure no Jutsu ―la niebla se intensificó, dificultando la vista.

― ¡Formación de batalla MANGI, cuiden de Tazuna y no intervengan en la batalla! ―los Genin y Tazuna, solo escuchaban a Kakashi luchar contra Zabuza, pero no podían ver nada.

―_Hora de luchar_ ―pensaron Naruto y Daiki al tiempo, activando su Dojutsu, pero permaneciendo como espectadores. Solo intervendrían si era realmente necesario.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamaron Kakashi y Zabuza al mismo tiempo atacándose mutuamente con los Dragones de agua y cayendo en el agua.

―_Ese… Kakashi está… copiando mis Jutsus a la perfección…ese maldito ojo…_―Pensó Zabuza.

―Me está volviendo loco ¿verdad? ―pregunto Kakashi.

― **¡Suiton: Suiro! (E. Agua: Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** ―exclamo Zabuza encerrando a Kakashi

― **¡Rayos!** ―pensó Naruto―** ¡Kakashi-Sensei está atrapado!**

―_**Naruto-Kun escúchame**_ ―hablo Saya ―_**Utiliza la Katana en el pergamino y también utiliza tu Dojutsu **_―Naruto camino por la superficie del lago, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por poder caminar sobre el agua, saco el pergamino.

― ¡Kai! ―de la nube de humo del pergamino, salió una Katana. El mango era azul y la hoja era blanca como la nieve. Pero al momento de tomarla, el cabello de Naruto se volvió azul y su Chakra se volvió denso.

―Bien ―dijo Daiki, sacando también un pergamino― Kai ―Ahora Daiki también tenía una espada en sus manos, pero con la diferencia, de que no tenía ningún cambio físico.

Naruto y Daiki desaparecieron, dejando una nube de polvo y aparecieron sobre el lago.

―Vaya ―dijo Zabuza ―Los niños parecen querer jugar ―Naruto se lanzó contra Zabuza.

Naruto en pocos minutos, puso a Zabuza a la defensiva, mientras que Daiki liberaba a Kakashi.

Naruto ataco a Zabuza con un tajo a la cabeza, que Zabuza freno con su propia espada.

Zabuza le lanzo una patada a Naruto, quien retrocedió para evitar la patada; Zabuza le lanzo un tajo, que Naruto detuvo.

La batalla se volvió borrosa, pero todos alcanzaban a ver como Naruto atacaba o defendía con su Katana.

―**Kenjutsu: Ryu no Tsuki no Kōto (E. Espada: Golpe de Dragón Lunar) **―exclamo Naruto golpeando a Zabuza desde arriba con el reverso de su Katana y dejándolo inconsciente.

Naruto guardo su Katana y su cabello volvió a ser rubio.

―Buen trabajo Naruto ―dijo Daiki sonriente.

―Arigato Daiki, gracias por salvar a Kakashi-Sensei ―agradeció Naruto.

―Por nada… buen combate ―dijo Daiki serio― ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ―Haku recogía el cuerpo inconsciente de Zabuza.

―Había estado esperando un tiempo para atacarlo ―dijo la Kunoichi, cargando el cuerpo de Zabuza y poniendo un Senbon en un tórax de Zabuza ―Su trabajo ya ha terminado… ahora debo de deshacerme del cuerpo ―La Kunoichi desapareció.

―Tazuna-San… si no le importa, necesitamos un lugar para descansar ―dijo Kakashi.

―Seguro Kakashi-San, vengan conmigo… los guiare a mi humilde hogar ―dijo Tazuna sonriente, mientras que caminaba con sus guardaespaldas.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Casa de Tazuna**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a la casa, la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami. Saludo a su padre con un abrazo.

―Me alegra de que hayas vuelto a casa sano y salvo, Otosan ―dijo Tsunami.

―Hija… ellos se quedaran aquí algunos días ―dijo Tazuna.

―Pasen por favor ―pidió Tazuna dejándolos entrar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

―Chicos escuchen ―dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos, asi como a Daiki y Kimi ―La Kunoichi era una Oinin (Rastreadora) y su misión consiste en deshacerse de aquellos que traicionan sus aldeas... pero, ella no lo hiso. El cuello no es un punto letal de asesinato.

―Quizás lo haya ayudado ―dijo Sasuke.

―En eso mismo estoy pensando Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi ―Por cierto Naruto ¿Qué hay con esa Katana?

―Nada… es un envió de la Uzukage, Kiyomi ―dijo Naruto― ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Kakashi-Sensei?

―Porque… cuando la tomaste en tus manos, tu cabello cambio de color y te volviste más veloz ―dijo Kakashi.

―Lo lamento Kakashi-Sensei pero no se lo puedo contar ―dijo Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En medio de la noche; Casa de Tazuna**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto descansaba en su bolsa de dormir. Al igual que todos.

Todos menos Uchiha Sasuke.

Él era un Uchiha, él debería de poder moverse con la velocidad de Naruto y Daiki, él debería de poder caminar sobre el agua igual que ellos ¡ÉL MERECIA ESA ESPADA, NO UN DOBE COMO NARUTO!

Asi que se acercó al pergamino, lo tomo, salió de la casa y a mitad del bosque lo abrió.

― ¡KAI! ―una nube de humo surgió y él esperaba ver la Katana pero no.

Tuvo una extraña visión de esa espada.

**VISIÓN**

―_Forjada en un monte del Yomi, que es el territorio de Shinigami―decía una extraña voz femenina ―La Katana fue forjada para aquel humano que debía dejar de ser mortal y convertirse en un Kami más―A Sasuke le comenzó a faltar el aire ―Sin embargo, Hagoromo rechazo esto y luego de miles de años de observar la transmigración de Indra y Ashura. Encontré a Uzumaki Naruto... solo él puede tomar esta Katana entre sus manos… solo él puede… _

**FIN DE LA VISIÓN **

Sasuke salió despedido y lejos de la espada, golpeándose la espalda contra un árbol.

Al mirar su mano, noto que tenía quemaduras de **4°.**

―Soy el único que puede manipular esa espada sin salir malherido ―dijo Naruto sobre un árbol, Naruto estiro su mano, tomo la Katana, la baño en **Fūton** y lanzo un corte contra unos árboles, de los cuales cayeron **10 **o** 20** cuerpos ANBU… todos decapitados.

Naruto metió a Sasuke en un Genjutsu y se llevó a Sasuke de nuevo a la habitación que tenían; curo su mano, para que él pensara que solo fue un sueño.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo **7** y sus **2** compañeros. Fueron a un bosque cercano a la casa de Tazuna.

―Chicos… ustedes malgastan mucho Chakra con sus Jutsus y si siguen asi, podrían agotar sus reservas de Chakra y estar metidos en muchos problemas, en una misión a futuro ―dijo Kakashi.

― ¿Y que podríamos hacer para cambiar eso, Kakashi-Sensei? ―pregunto Naruto.

―Escalar arboles ―dijo Kakashi.

― ¿Escalar arboles? ―pregunto una curiosa Sakura.

―Concentren Chakra en sus pies, si es muy poco no podrán escalar y si es demasiado podrían partir el árbol ―dijo Kakashi, realizando el ejercicio.

Naruto, al haber demostrado que podía caminar sobre el agua, durante la batalla contra Zabuza, realizo el ejercicio sin apenas esforzarse.

Sakura estaba sorprendida y Sasuke estaba más que celoso, por el hecho de que el Dobe pudiera hacer algo que él no. Asi que decidió que lo sobrepasaría, pasara lo que pasara y le costara lo que le costara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha; Cuartel de NE (RAÍZ)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo recibía un reporte de lo ocurrido con Naruto y el misterioso poder de la Katana. Por parte de una de sus marionetas.

―_Interesante… pero, no podría ser el Kyubi, ya que de "él" solo se muestran las colas… este… este poder, tiene otra fuente y claramente, esa fuente es la Katana_ ―pensó Danzo ―_Y esos __**2**__ chicos misteriosos… necesito saber quiénes son en verdad. Esos Chicos y el Niño-Kyubi, pueden arruinar mis planes de apoderarme de la aldea._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se quedó entrenando su estilo de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu.

Hasta que solo se quedó dormido, apoyado en un árbol. Naruto despertó al sentir calor sobre su cuerpo.

Vio a una chica de cabello largo y castaño, vestida con un traje rosado.

―Hola, veo que despertaste ―dijo la chica ―No deberías de dormir a la intemperie o podrías enfermarte.

―Arigato… soy Naruto ―dijo el rubio.

―Soy Haku ―dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual Naruto devolvió. Algo que no le pareció en lo más mínimo a Saya. ¡Esas sonrisas eran solo para ella! No para la primera ramera que apareciera ante su Naruto-Kun.

― ¿Te importaría decirme que haces en medio del bosque a esta hora? ―pregunto Naruto.

―Estaba recogiendo plantas medicinales para un amigo ―dijo Haku. Luego de ayudarla a recoger las flores, cada uno tomo su propio camino.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura estaba cuidando de Tazuna en el bosque.

Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke. Eran entrenados por Kakashi.

Horas después, volvieron Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke.

Solo para encontrar que Zabuza también estaba en el lugar.

Kakashi se lanzó a luchar contra Zabuza.

Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaban a la Kunoichi Oinin que ya habían visto antes. Efectivamente… ella estaba con Zabuza.

Sakura, Daiki y Kimi. Se enfrentaban a los Mercenarios de Gato.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Haku! ―grito Naruto― ¡Sé que eres tú! ―la chica lo reconoció por fin.

― ¡Naruto! ―grito Haku, saliendo de un espejo.

Sasuke no entendía que pasaba pero no le importo y le lanzo una Shuriken a Haku.

Naruto extendió su mano y lanzo un Jutsu **Katon** quemando a Sasuke y dejándolo inconsciente.

― ¡Naruto! ―Haku abrazo a Naruto ― ¡Naruto, por favor, no dejes de Zabuza-Sensei muera!

―Lo detendré, pero primero necesito salir de aquí ―dijo Naruto. Haku realizo una combinación de sellos y el Jutsu se vino abajo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi estaba a punto de matar a Zabuza con su Raikiri, Naruto formo un Jutsu Raiton y entrelazo su mano con la de Kakashi.

―Lo lamento Kakashi-Sensei… pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a Zabuza, ya que él no es nuestro enemigo ―dijo Naruto ―Nuestro verdadero enemigo… esta ante nosotros ―Allí estaba Gatou, con sus Samurái.

Sin hacer preguntas Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, Daiki y Kimi se dispusieron a atacar a los hombres de Gato.

Pasaron varias horas y desde Nami, se podían apreciar varios Jutsu viniendo desde el puente, todas las personas fueron a ver que ocurría.

Encontrándose con un mar de cadáveres, entre ellos, el cadáver del reformado Zabuza.

Mientras que Naruto cargaba a una desmayada Haku.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** (junto a Daiki, Kimi y Haku) volvieron a Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hogar Namikaze**

**:::::::::::::::::::::: **

Kushina les comento a Minato y a Naruto, que la Uzukage pedía verlos en Uzushio.

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, sin decir nada; empaco sus cosas y partieron hacia Uzushio, sin que nada los detuviera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Uzushio; 4 días después de la llegada de Minato, Kushina y Naruto**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato, Kushina y Naruto. Habían tenido algo de tiempo para conocer a algunos miembros del Clan Uzumaki y en la noche del **4°** día.

La familia Namikaze, se reunió con los demás miembros del consejo, ante una hoguera donde se encontraban los traidores.

― ¡Kiyomi! ―grito Masato, quien comenzaba a arder― ¡Si permites que ese Gaki tome el control de Uzushio! ¡Solo conseguirás la Anarquía de la aldea!

―No lo creo, Masato ―dijo Kiyomi muy tranquila ―Los Consejeros, asi como un especialista en cada arte Ninja y yo. Apoyaremos a Naruto-Sama para que pueda gobernar la aldea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**AVISO: Normalmente, después del capítulo de antes de ayer. Hoy deberían de seguir los Exámenes Chunnin. Pero, nos saltaremos nuestro propio Modus Operandi. **

**::::**

**04**

**::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Humano**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡No! ¡NOOOOO! ―fue el grito de **Zafir09** ― ¡Aléjate! ―le decía a su enemigo ― ¡Sakura! ¡Auxilio, SALVAME! ―pedía el joven, consiguiendo levantarse del suelo y escapar de su enemigo.

¿Quién lo atacaba? Su sobrino Jack, quien era la mascota/hijo de Diego y Laura.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo **CC Sakura Forever**, quien tenía en sus manos un pedazo gigantesco de carne cruda y que lanzo al patio. Jack siguió la carne hasta el patio, Sakura le lanzo otros **2** pedazos y cerró la puerta del patio ― ¿Lo ves? Ya se acabó el problema.

― ¡¿Cómo rayos al dúo dinámico se les ocurre tener por mascota un lagarto?! ―pregunto Zafir quien seguía pálido y tenía grandes marcas sangrantes de dientes y garras de su sobrino, por todo el cuerpo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**FIC; Distrito Uchiha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke caminaba por el distrito Uchiha, seguía pensando en la Katana de Naruto… ¡Él merecía tener esa Katana! Pero había algo que le preocupaba o más bien que le molestaba ¿Cómo era posible que esa espada hubiera sido forjada en el reino de Shinigami? ¿Realmente el Dobe estaba destinado a ser Kami? Vaya tontería… pero aún más importante ¿Quiénes eran Indra y Ashura?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cuartel de NE (RAÍZ)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo se encontraba reunido con un hombre a quien él envidiaba bastante.

―También has leído el informe de Kakashi sobre el poder de la Katana ―dijo el hombre quien permanecía en las sombras ― ¿O estoy equivocado?

―No. Estas en lo correcto, ya leí el informe de la misión ―le aseguro Danzo ―Eso de... el cambio de cabello y el Chakra que despide Naruto al tomar la Katana… es muy extraño.

―Si te la consigo… ¿Crees poder analizarla? ―pregunto el hombre.

―Puedo analizarla ―aseguro Danzo ―Pero… claramente tú quieres algo más que solo un análisis sobre la naturaleza de la Katana ―su homologo no contesto, se limitó a escuchar ―Deseas replicar la Katana y armar a los ejércitos de NE con ellas ¿verdad?

―Estas en lo correcto Danzo ¿Lo harías? ―pregunto el hombre.

―Lo haría… tu consigue la Katana… yo la analizare y la replicare las veces necesarias ―dijo Danzo. El hombre salió del Cuartel de NE.

Sin que ninguno de los **2** o las marionetas de Danzo, supieran que Naruto estaba allí escuchándolo todo… gracias al desdoblamiento permitido por su Dojutsu.

―_Y yo que no planeaba darlo a conocer hasta dentro de una semana… esto es malo para nosotros _―aseguro Naruto a su amada pelirroja.

―_**No te sulfures tanto Naruto-Kun**_ ―le dijo Saya enfadada. Ella no podía creer que ese anciano fuera un traidor y mucho menos que _ese_ hombre se encontrara en Konoha ―_**Salgamos de aquí, antes de que mi Chakra se desborde y Danzo acabe por pillarnos.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Namikaze**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto volvió a su cuerpo y decidió que tarde o temprano le haría una "pequeña visita" a Danzo. Pero primero, tenía que entrenar su Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Jutsus Elementales, junto a Kushina.

Por cierto… Kushina no estaba allí en casa… ¿Dónde estaría?

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Uchiha**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿¡En serio!? ―preguntaron unos felices Mikoto e Itachi.

La Uchiha feliz por su mejor amiga y el joven feliz por la buena noticia dada por su Sensei.

― _¡Muy bien, Naruto tendrá un hermano o hermana! ¡Kurenai, Shisui y yo, podremos descansar de las torturas de Kushina-Sensei! ¡Arigato Kami-Sama!_ ―pensaba Itachi feliz.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Patio de la Mansión Namikaze**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Varios árboles estaban destruidos por los Jutsus de **Katon **y** Fūton** de Naruto.

―_**Naruto-Kun**_ ―le llamo Saya ―_**Escúchame, hay algo que deseo enseñarte. Algo que solo Ashura-Otōto logro, además de mi Otosan… pero creo que tú serias capaz de hacerlo.**_

― _¿De qué se trata Saya-Chan?_―pregunto Naruto interesado.

―_**Toma mi Chakra y… antes de que se desborde, hazlo fluir por tu piel **_―dijo Saya. Naruto tomo el Chakra de Saya sin que esta se inmutara. Todo el cuerpo de Naruto fue revestido por una luz dorada ― _**¡Vaya!**_ ―dijo sorprendida― _**¡Lo conseguiste a la primera, Naruto-Kun! ¡Asi se hace!**_

― ¿Qué es esto, Saya-Chan? ―pregunto Naruto.

―_**Se llama "Modo Control de Chakra"**_ ―dijo Saya ―_**Es un poder que solo mi Otosan, mi Otōto y tú, parecen haber conseguido, este poder incrementará tus habilidades drásticamente **_―Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Naruto por ser tan joven, perdió su nueva habilidad y cayó al suelo, solo con su Chakra.

―Creo que no podre entretenerme mucho con ese nuevo poder… Saya-Chan ―dijo Naruto respirando pesado y la cabeza le dolía.

Seguía sin poder creerse que había visto a **5** Shinobis de Uzushio arder ante él… ¡Y justo después de una batalla a muerte!

Antes de quedarse dormido y entrar en su Subconsciente.

**Subconsciente de Naruto**

_Naruto llego a un valle que reconoció muy bien. Él lo había construido para Saya, algunos días después de conocerse._

_Saya se había mostrado muy agradecida por no tener que dormir en una mugrosa celda y… su obsequio había sido un tanto… ¿pervertido?_

_Solo de recordarlo hacia que a Naruto le saliera un hilillo de sangre por la nariz._

―**Hola, Naruto-Kun** ―_le saludo Saya apareciendo._

―Hola, Saya-Chan ―_dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica... o algo asi._

― **¿En qué piensas?** ―_pregunto la Kitsune._

―Solo… pensaba en todo lo que me depara mi camino Shinobi… de aquí en adelante ―_dijo Naruto, antes de sentir los brazos de Saya pasar por su abdomen y sentir su barbilla apoyada en su hombro._

―**Mi Otosan jamás deseo algo asi… él no deseaba crear una nueva guerra. Él quería la paz… pero solo logro un nuevo estilo de guerra** ―_dijo Saya nostálgica también._

_Se quedaron abrazados y en silencio… solo ellos __**2**__… nada ni nadie más…_

**Fuera del Subconsciente de Naruto**

Naruto se quedó recostado en el suelo, del jardín de su casa…

―_Rikudo no deseaba crear otro estilo de guerra… ese nuevo estilo fue haciendo uso del Chakra que él les obsequio a los humanos_ ―pensó Naruto nostálgico.

Naruto continúo hablando con Saya un largo rato. Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre…

― ¡Oye Dobe! ―grito Sasuke apareciendo frente a él― ¡Te ordeno que me entregues esa Katana!

―No lo creo… Sasuke ―dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke se lanzó hacia Naruto, con la intención de golpearle o quizás de envestirle.

Naruto realizo sellos con una sola mano, de ser así… fue muy veloz.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha!****(E. Viento: Ola de Vacío)** ―exclamo Naruto soplando una inmensa hoja de viento que al tocar a Sasuke, corto su camiseta y su pecho, dejando su carne y sangre expuesta y por si fuera poco salió volando.

― ¡TU! ―grito Sasuke, mientras que realizaba sellos ― ¡Me vas a entregar esa Katana!... **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** ―Sasuke lanzo una gran bola de fuego.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** ―Naruto lanzo exactamente el mismo Jutsu, que golpeo contra el de Sasuke y causo una gran llamarada que subió como un tornado hacia el cielo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un extraño tornado de fuego se extendió permitiendo que todos lo vieran y corrieran hacia el lugar, percatándose de que provenía de la mansión del Hokage.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar, encontraron a Sasuke y Naruto luchando.

― ¡DAME ESA MALDITA KATANA, SOLO UN UCHIHA ES MERECEDOR DE PORTARLA! ―grito Sasuke realmente enfadado y lanzándose contra Naruto, quien lo atrapo por el cuello y lo lanzo contra el suelo, causando un gran cráter en medio del patio.

―Vuelve a intentar apoderarte de esta Katana… y te prometo que la pondré en tu pecho ―amenazo Naruto, sin percatarse de que todos lo estaban viendo.

― ¡Naruto-Baka, suelta a Sasuke-Kun! ―grito Sakura acercándose para pegarle a Naruto, pero el rubio libero su Chakra alejándola y dejando a todos mudos por la gran cantidad de Chakra que portaba el hijo de Lord Hokage.

―Mírame a los ojos… Sasuke ―dijo Naruto, ahorcándolo, para obligarle a mirarlo ―**Reigan (Ojo del Espíritu)** ―Su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar. El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a convulsionarse… para después desmayarse ―Oye… Sakura. Que no se te olvide "tu Sasuke-Kun" ―Naruto cargo al Uchiha y lo dejo en brazos de Sakura ―No hay nada más que ver… por favor, salgan de la mansión ―poco a poco todos fueron salieron de la mansión, dejando solos a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**3 o 4 días después**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Hokage ordeno una reunión con sus consejeros, los líderes de Clanes y los miembros del Consejo Civil.

― ¿A qué se debe esta reunión Minato? ―pregunto un parco Danzo.

―Tenemos un mensaje que darles ―respondió Minato calmado como un lago.

― ¿A qué te refieres con "Tenemos"? ―pregunto Tsume.

Por la puerta entraron Naruto, Kushina y Kiyomi.

― ¿Qué hace el niño-Kyubi aquí? ― pregunto una enfadada Koharu por la presencia del rubio; quien sonrió de una forma siniestra al ver a los **3** consejeros.

―Verán… ―dijo Minato llamando la atención de todos―Desde este instante… el Clan Uzumaki será nombrado como aliado y… según un pergamino, que mi esposa pondrá ante ustedes; Naruto es el Uzukage y el Damiyo atemporal de Uzushio.

―Mocoso… no creas que puedas venir aquí y decirnos que eres el Uzukage ―dijo fríamente un consejero civil, antes de que un Kunai acabara con su vida, enterrándose en su pecho.

―Lo repetiré… soy el Uzukage atemporal, también soy el Damiyo atemporal de Uzushio y… soy el bisnieto de Senju Hashirama y Uzumaki Mito; nieto de Senju Tsunade y Namikaze Dan… ―dijo Naruto impasible ―Además… lo referente al mundo Shinobi queda en manos de los líderes de los Clanes y del Kage… no en manos de **3** ancianos que adoran sentirse importantes ―el tono que actualmente estaba usando Naruto era simplemente terrorífico. Y por si fuera poco… un curioso Chakra blanco estaba surgiendo de él y era muy potente, casi palpable ―Otra cosa… Kyubi siempre estuvo en el Clan Uzumaki, asi que… si se atreven a ponerle a ella… un solo dedo encima, me veré en la obligación de tomar las vidas de los responsables.

―Naruto ―le interrumpió un calmado Hiruzen ― ¿Acaso dijiste "Ella"?

―Asi es… esto fue clasificado como** SS** por el Nidaime Uzukage, pero… creo yo que es hora de hacer algunos cambios ―dijo Naruto ―Asi que, les presento a Ōtsutsuki Saya, también conocida como "Kyubi" ―de un Shunshin salió la pelirroja, quien portaba un traje ANBU.

Danzo se le quedo viendo, asintió con la cabeza y **10** ANBUS cayeron al suelo, con la intención de atacar a Saya y a Naruto.

Naruto pensó rápido, tomo a su novia por la cintura, giro sobre sí mismo y en un instante las cabezas de los **10** ANBUS estaban en el suelo.

Saya camino lentamente hacia un aterrado Danzo, se apoyó en la mesa y se acercó hacia él como si quisiera besarlo.

Danzo se alejó lo más que pudo y casi cae al suelo, Saya le sostuvo para impedir eso.

―**Deja que te advierta… si intentas algo en contra de Naru-Kun. Podrás vértelas con Shinigami** ―dijo Saya con un tono siniestro y sacando a flote su Chakra pero reconcentrándose en Danzo― **¿Has entendido?** ―Danzo solo atino a asentir.

Saya volvió al lado de Naruto y parecía danzar.

―Como pueden apreciar… Saya-Chan, tiene el Hitae Ate de Uzushio asi, que si atentan contra ella… están atentando contra Uzushio ―dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

―Debo de serles franco ―dijo Naruto ―Ni tan siquiera yo mismo… entiendo cómo es posible que Saya-Chan sea libre, pero creo que será muy beneficioso ―Cuando parecían irse, Naruto se giró ―Verdad se me olvidaba: Danzo… si intentas algo contra nosotros, ten cuidado con tus ANBUS, que no te vayan a escasear, ni tampoco a tu amiguito ― Ante están palabras burlonas del rubio. Danzo se puso pálido y cuando por fin parecía que el rubio iba a abandonar la sala se giró nuevamente ―Hiashi-San.

― ¿Si, Naruto-Sama? ―pregunto un serio Hiashi. Naruto era un Kage, no podía darse el lujo de irrespetar al hijo de su mejor amigo.

― ¿Le importaría decirnos a Okasan y a mí, porque los miembros del Bouke Hyuga, fueron sellados con el Fuinjutsu que nos pidieron? ―pregunto Naruto.

―Vera, Naruto-Sama…―comenzó un nervioso Hiashi― Eso se debía a que en la época de mi abuelo, varios miembros del Bouke traicionaron al Souke intentando tomar el control del clan, luego de sobrevivir… mi abuelo decidió poner el sello en todos los miembros y es una práctica que aun hoy continua.

―Le pido… humildemente, que retire el Fuinjutsu… o me veré obligado a poner en práctica, la cláusula **#88** del contrato de petición ―dijo Naruto.

Kiyomi saco un pergamino minúsculo, lo abrió y saco uno más grande, donde se encontraba la petición del Clan Hyuga. Firmado por Uzumaki Akuma, Hyuga Hiroki, los consejeros de ambos y además, otros como Danzo, Koharu y Homura.

―La clausura **88** certifica que Naruto-Sama, podría tomar su vida o tomar una compensación a cambio del perdón de su vida y clan ―dijo Kiyomi.

―Pagare la compensación ―dijo un nervioso Hiashi ― ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

―Según Akuma-Sama… serian cerca de **80, 000, 000** de Ryu ―dijo Naruto. Momento en el cual apareció un Kitsune, que se transformó en una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro.

―**Naruto-Sama… quizás usted desea ver este pergamino** ―dijo la Kitsune, sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas ―Contiene ALGUNOS, secretos de la aldea ―Naruto tomo el pergamino.

― ¿Por qué me llamas con el sufijo, Sama? ―pregunto Naruto extrañado.

―Es usted el novio de Saya-Sama… además, Hagoromo-Sama y Mayu-Sama desean conocerlo personalmente ―dijo la Kitsune ―Mia… mi nombre es Mia, Naruto-Sama ―dijo la Kitsune desapareciendo. Naruto observo, la información del pergamino por algunos minutos.

―Espero que Homura, Koharu y Danzo… puedan pagar buenos abogados Otosan ―dijo Naruto entregándole el pergamino a su padre. El Yondaime registro el pergamino algunos segundos y después su grito se elevó hasta el cielo.

― ¡¿Desde cuándo está ocurriendo esto?! ―pregunto un alterado Minato.

―Parece ser… que… desde… desde que Ojisan (Hiruzen) se volvió un anciano que se permite el hecho de que sus consejeros tomen el poder de la aldea. Esta es una aldea Shinobi, que debería de ser gobernada por Shinobis ―dijo Naruto.

Danzo, Koharu y Homura no sabían de qué se trataba pero si sabían que estaban en grandes aprietos.

―En un mes serán los Exámenes Chunnin y luego de los Exámenes, hablare sobre esto con el Damiyo de Hi no Kuni… me gustaría que el Damiyo de Uzu no Kuni estuviera presente ―dijo Minato a lo cual Naruto asintió.

Danzo, Koharu y Homura sabían que estaban metidos en grandes aprietos… pero no sabían que tan grandes eran.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Monte Myōboku**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya apareció en el monte Myōboku, frente a un gran Sapo de piel marrón y aparentemente ciego.

―**He traído a Jiraiya-Chan, tal y como lo has pedido** ―dijo Fukasaku a Gamamaru.

―**Jiraiya… la profecía ha cambiado** ―dijo Gamamaru (El Gran Sapo Sabio)

― ¿Qué dice ahora la profecía? ―pregunto Jiraiya interesado. Gamamaru tomo la bola de cristal, esta se volvió verde y Jiraiya, Shima, Fukasaku y Gamamaru se vieron en un lugar oscuro.

**Un humano transformado en Kami. Por el poder aquellos que eligen el destino.**

(Vieron a los Kamis Izanagi e Izanami)

**Aquel que traerá la paz verdadera, que sus antecesores no pudieron conseguir.**

(Hagoromo y Ashura; los cuales solo eran reconocidos por una silueta de ojos Rinnegan y una silueta con el símbolo Senju en la espalda)

**Sucesor del poder del Bosque.**

(La misma silueta con el símbolo Senju en su espalda)

**Sucesor del Rayo y de la muerte roja.**

(Vio las siluetas de Minato y Kushina, pero las reconoció perfectamente)

**Aquel, que puede considerado atolondrado. Demostrara el poder que la justicia puede traer y como la paz puede perdurar.**

(Vio una silueta como la de Minato, pero sus ropas tenían colores naranja y en sus manos un báculo con una balanza en un extremo)

**La paz y la Justicia van de la mano. Solo un humano transformado en Kami… podrá detener la guerra, para siempre.**

(Vio la misma silueta de antes, pero acompañado por una silueta femenina; luego la silueta masculina extendiendo su mano y todo se volvió blanco)

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso exactamente? ―pregunto Shima.

―Una nueva profecía Shima-San… pero… esta creo que es la más clara o quizás… la más iluminada que ninguna otra ―dijo Gamamaru.

―Jiraiya-Chan ¿Sabes quién es el chico? ―pregunto Fukasaku.

―Eso creo… creo que se trata de Naruto, el hijo de Minato y Kushina ―dijo Jiraiya ―Aunque no se quien sea la chica que aparece a su lado.

― ¿No se supone Jiraiya-Chan… que Kushina-Chan está embarazada? ―pregunto Shima.

―Si… si está embarazada ―dijo Jiraiya, antes de realizar un Shunshin para volver a Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha; Mansión Namikaze**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato, Kushina y Naruto se encontraban entrenando. O bueno… Minato y Naruto entrenaban en Taijutsu.

Era sorprendente que Naruto fuera tan rápido, no alcanzaba la velocidad de su padre, pero si podía seguirle.

Kushina solo los observaba a causa de su embarazo, asi que no podía esforzarse mucho, en su estado actual.

Los **3** familiares que componían la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki sentían lo mismo. Algo… algo no estaba bien en el aire, algo extraño… algo parecía estar a punto de explotar en medio de la aldea.


	5. El Despertar

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**El Despertar**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Humano**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**LAURA PDV**

Diego y yo salimos de las máquinas y tanto Sakura como Zafir. Se sorprendieron al ver que al GS y a la MS aún seguían en la trama, aunque nosotros ahora estábamos ante ellos.

―Tenemos un examen que presentar… Zafir, al Animus ―dijo Laura, con un tono de autoridad.

Zafir se puso de pie, Laura introdujo una memoria tecleo algo, sacamos a Zafir y automáticamente ya estaba en la historia. Nosotros también salimos, pero nuestros personajes aún seguían en la historia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo de Naruto; Mansión Namikaze**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto ya había empacado: ropa, comida y carpa en **3** pergaminos y los había puesto en un **4°** pergamino.

Les dio un beso a sus padres y salió de la Mansión para presentar los Exámenes Chunnin, junto a su equipo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Exámenes Chunnin 2° Fase; Examen de Supervivencia**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo **7** (Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke) se dividió del nuevo equipo **11** (Daiki, Kimi y Zafir)

No paso mucho tiempo, para que el equipo **7** tuviera que luchar arduamente contra unos Genin de Ame y solo consiguieran vencerlos, con la ayuda del **Katon** de Naruto, Sasuke y un Genin llamado Kabuto.

_**«El Sucesor… por fin ha aparecido» **_dijo una voz masculina.

_**« ¿Creen ustedes que ahora es el momento?» **_dijo una voz femenina.

_**«Aquel… que considerado como Kami por los humanos. Sera suplantado en la historia Ninja… por aquel Kami que traerá la paz y la justicia»**_dijo la voz masculina.

El Equipo **7** y Kabuto, continuaron su viaje, sin saber que eran vigilados por una Kunoichi de Kusa.

Kabuto dijo que buscaría el pergamino que aún les faltaba y tomo OTRO camino... dejándolos solos a ellos, deliberadamente.

Ya casi era la hora de que actuara su maestro… lo mejor sería no estar cerca de ellos, cuando su señor pusiera a prueba al Uchiha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 días en el bosque… después**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De la nada, había salido una mujer que podía controlar serpientes y que había atacado al equipo **7**.

Había golpeado Sakura, quien ni tan siquiera había intentado protegerse.

Sasuke estaba aterrado, por la sed de sangre de esa mujer y solo Naruto parecía hacerle frente.

― _¿Desde…? Obviamente ella no es Genin_―pensó Sasuke, desde el suelo y temblando debido al temor y a la cercanía con la muerte ―_Es al menos Chunnin o quizás Jounin ¿Y el Dobe puede enfrentarla con __**Fūton (Viento) **__y__** Suiton (Agua)**__? ¿Cuándo consiguió siquiera el __**Suiton**__?_

―**Fūton: Kyū Kuroi Kaze (E. Viento: Bola de Viento Negro)** ―Exclamo Naruto lanzando desde sus manos una descarga de viento que golpeo a la mujer serpiente y la hiso lastimarse atravesando varios los arboles ―**Suiton: Mizu Ryu no Su (E. Agua: Nido de Dragones de Agua)** ―Una gran cantidad de dragones lastimaron a la mujer, posiblemente quebrándole los huesos o al menos las piernas.

―**Katon: Jigoku Kasai Ryu (E. Fuego: Dragones Infernales de Fuego)** ―Sasuke aprovecho que la Kunoichi miraba a Naruto y la ataco, quemándole el cuerpo.

Cuando pensaron que ya todo habría acabado, escucharon una risa masculina.

La Kunoichi se arrancó un pedazo de piel. Mostrando a un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos de serpiente.

El Shinobi realizo el sello del tigre cruzado, mordió el cuello de Sasuke; tomo a Naruto por el cuello y le clavo la espada Kusanagi en el pecho, para luego lanzarlo al lago.

― ¡Maldito! ―le grito Sakura― ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi Sasuke-Kun?! ―el hombre sonrió de forma siniestra.

―Mi nombre es Orochimaru… y muy pronto… Sasuke-Kun será mío ―dijo Orochimaru hundiéndose en la tierra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó en un lugar negro, se puso de pie y vio ante él a **6** personas o eso pensó al comienzo. Pero al mirarlos detenidamente, noto que no podían ser humano, no por el extraño brillo que cada uno de ellos portaba.

Un hombre de cabello negro corto, bigote y barba, vestido con una armadura roja (Izanagi).

Una mujer de cabello negro largo, vestida con un Kimono azul (Izanami).

Otra mujer de cabello blanco, ojos azul plateado y vestía con un Kimono blanco (Tsukuyomi).

Una tercera mujer. De cabello rubio, ojos dorados y vestía con una camiseta amarilla y un pantalón blanco (Amaterasu)

Una última mujer. Esta tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y un Kimono negro. (Shinigami)

―**Namikaze Naruto** ―dijo Izanagi ―**Mi nombre es Izanagi, esta mujer a mi lado es mi esposa Izanami… somos los Kamis que elegimos el destino de los humanos.**

―**Mi nombre es Tsukuyomi** ―hablo la peliblanca ―**Y ellas son mis hermanas: Amaterasu y Shinigami… Naruto, estas aquí, porque tenemos una propuesta que hacerte.**

― ¿Una propuesta? ―pregunto Naruto a lo cual los Kamis asintieron.

― **¿Qué clase de propuesta Izanami?** ―pregunto Saya. Sobreprotectora y desconfiada.

―**Tu padre… Saya-Chan…** ―comenzó Amaterasu ―**Todo esto tiene que ver con Hagoromo. Él debía de ser el** **Kōsei no Kami (Deidad de la Justicia)… pero nos dijo, que algún día; llegaría de entre los transmigrantes de Ashura, uno… qué pensaría primero con el corazón y luego con la razón.**

―**Es de Naruto de quien nos hablaba Hagoromo **―dijo Izanami ―**Estamos aquí. Para que Naruto-Kun, pueda cumplir su destino… si es que él. Decide cumplirlo **―Los Kamis y Saya volvieron su mirada hacia Naruto, el cual sonrió.

―No tengo idea alguna, de cómo sabia el anciano sobre mi… pero no los defraudare. Ni a ustedes, ni mucho menos a él ―dijo Naruto. Los Kamis sonrieron, mordieron cada uno su pulgar, se acercaron a Naruto y comenzaron a dibujar tatuajes por la piel del rubio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura dejo a Sasuke bajo un árbol y con una toalla en su frente.

Desde que Orochimaru lo había mordido. Sasuke comenzó a tener una fuerte fiebre.

Sakura se dirigió fuera del lugar donde Sasuke descansaba. Ella sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Que algo malo le ocurriría o que algo pero le pasaría a Sasuke... asi que decidió que ella cuidaría de él.

Sakura no podía mantenerse consciente. El no haber dormido toda la noche y que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaran a salir, eso era como un somnífero. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos…

**¡CRACK!**

Sakura despertó de sobresalto. Pero vio que solo era una pequeña ardilla, que corría hacia ella.

Sakura alcanzo a ver el pergamino sobre la ardilla y lanzo un Kunai. La ardilla se escapó.

Nuevamente ella comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Hasta que escucho una risa.

Ante ella había **3** personas: El equipo de Otogakure.

Un Shinobi con el cabello negro en punta, camiseta color beige y un pantalón gris.

Otro con la cabeza vendada… solo se le veía un ojo, una bufanda, tenía una camisa gris ancha, un pantalón gris, tenía un aparato metálico y extraño en su brazo.

Una chica de cabello negro, ojos negros, un chaleco verde, una bufanda y unos pantalones verdes.

―Niña ¿Por qué no despiertas a Sasuke? Estamos aquí para luchar contra él ―dijo el hombre de las vendas.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ―pregunto Sakura ―Quiero decir ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren? Sé que Orochimaru es quien los ha enviado ―Los ojos de los **3** se ampliaron ―Díganme ¿Qué fue esa marca que le puso a mi Sasuke-Kun?

―Me pregunto que estará planeando ese hombre ―dijo Dosu, sorprendiendo a Sakura. Los **3** se lanzaron contra Sakura.

Pero, para la buena suerte de Sakura, apareció Lee quien golpeo a Dosu en la cara y a Zaku en el estómago.

Kin se alejó, antes de llevarse también una buena patada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Kami habían puesto unos tatuajes por los brazos del rubio y también en su torso.

―**Tendrás que aprender a controlar y despertar tus poderes divinos, Namikaze Naruto** ―dijo Amaterasu ―**Para ello… Tendrás** **2** **asistentes.**

― ¿Asistentes, Amaterasu-Sama? ―pregunto Naruto, para luego mirar a Saya, quien mordía sus labios de la ira que tenía ― ¿Saya-Chan? ¿Qué te ocurre?

―**Todos los Kamis tienen ayudantes o lo que los humanos llaman "Ángeles" que les ayudan a simplificar sus deberes** ―explico Saya, la cual estaba a punto de explotar gracias a las emociones contradictorias dentro de ella ―**De acuerdo al sexo del Kami, este tendrá asistentes del sexo opuesto, pero más que nada son marionetas que cumplirán con lo que se les ordene sin preguntar nada.**

― ¿Estas celosa? ―pregunto Naruto.

― **¡Sí!** ―exploto por fin la pelirroja, abrazando a su novio/Jinchuriki ―**Eres mío **―dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que en los suyos, aparecían algunas lágrimas ―**Siempre fuiste mío…**―la voz de Saya se volvió un susurro―_**y yo siempre seré solo tuya.**_

―_Siempre seré tuyo… Saya-Chan _―Susurro Naruto abrazándola ―_Jamás lo dudes._

Una luz se hiso presente, encegueciendo a todos… luego todos volvieron la cabeza, para ver a **2** mujeres jóvenes.

Una de ellas con el cabello castaño, ojos negros y una túnica blanca.

La otra con el cabello negro, ojos verdes y una túnica blanca.

―**Soy Némesis** ―dijo presentándose la mujer castaña.

―**Soy Temis** ―dijo la mujer de cabello negro con una sonrisa.

―**Ellas serán tus ayudantes para que puedas controlar tus poderes divinos** ―dijo Izanagi ―_**Tendré que hablarles a Zeus y a Júpiter sobre esto **_―dijo molesto el Kami. Izanami se le quedo mirando a su marido.

―**Es hora de que vuelvas con los tuyos… Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Izanami.

Naruto, Ritsuko, Némesis y Temis desaparecieron.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se vio en vuelto en un Chakra lila, proporcionado por el Fuinjutsu que le había puesto Orochimaru y luego aparecieron sobre su piel unas marcas como flamas negras.

Sakura volvió para mirar a Sasuke ―Que bueno que estés despierto… ¿he? ―Sakura vio el Chakra extraño y las marcas negras... y se quedó de piedra. Se quedó helada al ver las marcas… pero luego su temor fue reemplazado por una felicidad de verlo despierto y luego una extraña e inexplicable lujuria, le recorrió el cuerpo.

Lee, Daiki, Kimi y Zafir. Quienes habían estado protegiendo a Sakura, se quedaron mirando a Sasuke.

―_Lo mejor_… ―pensó Zafir ―_Sera matar a Dosu _―Zafir saco las Katanas de su cintura, Daiki saco también su Katana y se lanzaron contra Dosu y Zaku respectivamente.

Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia Dosu, interrumpiendo la batalla de Zafir y repartiendo sus golpes por todo el cuerpo de Dosu a una velocidad increíble.

―_Esto… esto lo cambia todo_ ―pensó Dosu, mientras que era utilizado como saco de boxeo personal de Sasuke.

Zaku se lanzó contra Sasuke, salvando a Dosu… pero solo para que Sasuke lo derribara, pusiera su pierna en la espalda de Zaku y jalara sus brazos.

―Pareces estar muy orgulloso de esos brazos tuyos ―comento Sasuke ―Debes de estar muy unido a ellos.

― ¡Detente! ―pidió Zaku, mientras que Sasuke infringía más fuerza en la espalda del Genin― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! *CRACK*―Los brazos de Zaku quedaron colgando y él cayo desmayado.

―_Le… leerlo es una cosa pero… presenciarlo… es otra _―Fue el pensamiento al unísono de Daiki, Kimi y Zafir. Los cuales estaban aterrados al ver lo que acababa de hacer Sasuke.

―_Con este poder…_―dijo Sasuke mirando su cuerpo― _Podre vencer a cualquiera que se entrometa en mi camino._ ―Sasuke volteo a mirar a Dosu, quien estaba temblando ― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas asustado? Pensé que podrías hacer algo aún mejor que tu amiguito.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada, una gran cantidad de poder se sintió en ese lugar y el lago cercano, comenzó a burbujear y sus aguas se volvieron plateadas.

Todos comenzaron a sentir un frio asfixiante. Era un frio… no era común… era algo más.

La luz de las aguas se concentró en un pilar de luz plateada. La luz ceso y todos vieron a un hombre sobre las aguas del lago.

Su cabello era largo y era una mezcla entre rubio y plateado, sus ojos eran de un azul celeste, su piel era de una palidez enfermiza o quizá de un dorado tenue. Era imposible ponerse de acuerdo en ello… no llevaba camiseta dejando ver unos músculos no muy abultados, pero en cambio tenía unos pantalones naranja que resultaban muy familiares y permitieron saber la identidad del hombre. Una extraña aura plateada lo rodeaba.

**« **_**¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?»**_ preguntó el hombre a los Shinobis, mientras que caminaba hasta tierra firme.

Ino, Tenten y Sakura tenían problemas para asimilar que o quien era la persona ante ellos.

Sasuke estaba irradiando una gran cantidad de Chakra lila al ver al hombre ante él. El poder de ese hombre era aún mayor que el suyo propio.

¡ESA CLASE DE PODER DEBERIA DE SER SUYO!

― ¿¡Quién eres!? ―pregunto Sasuke. Para luego escuchar al hombre reír.

« ¿En verdad me lo estas preguntando?» El… el ser sonó divertido. Todos estaban pálidos, por cómo Sasuke le había hablado. Claramente no era humano y su poder no era tampoco de este mundo… «Me duele ¿Sabes?» el ser, hiso una pausa «No puedo creer que mi propio compañero de equipo no pueda reconocerme»

― ¿Dobe? ―pregunto Sasuke analizando al hombre frente a él. Ese no podía ser Naruto.

«Creo que tu única neurona aun te sirve, Teme» dijo el rubio/albino con una sonrisa.

― ¡Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores! ―grito el Uchiha lanzándose contra el ahora autonombrado Naruto.

Sasuke le lanzo un puño al rostro.

«**Yokeru (Aléjate)**» dijo Naruto. Sasuke salió volando, lejos de Naruto y se golpeó con un árbol. Sasuke se puso de pie y volvió a ir contra el Namikaze. Naruto se movió a una velocidad de vértigo a la retaguardia de Sasuke y le pego en el cuello dejándolo noqueado. Luego, el rubio camino hacia un asustado Dosu «Entrega tu pergamino o te matare»

―Aquí ―Dosu dejo el pergamino en el suelo ante el hombre, quien tenía un Chakra monstruoso ― ¿Puedo…?

«Váyanse» dijo Naruto. Nadie podía creer el poder y el nuevo "Chakra" de Naruto «Dense prisa… lo mejor será salir ahora mismo hacia la torre, antes de que anochezca»

― ¡Naruto-Baka! ―grito Sakura, dispuesta a golpear a Naruto ― ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a Sasuke-Kun!

«**Idō Shinai (No te muevas)**» Sakura se detuvo a la orden de Naruto «Sakura… tenemos que ir hacia la torre».

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Algunos minutos después, los equipos **7**,** 9 **y **11** estaban moviéndose hacia la torre.

Sakura no entendía nada ¿Cómo fue posible que Sasuke saliera volando a la orden de Naruto? ¿Cómo fue que la hiso detenerse en seco? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo tenia tanto Chakra?

―_Su Chakra_ ―pensó Yamanaka Santa quien era uno de los nuevos ANBUS de NE que perseguían a Naruto ―_Su Chakra es… mayor que el Chakra de Kyubi. Tengo que avisarle a Danzo-Sama._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Algunas Horas después; Torre del Bosque de la Muerte**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y un Kage Bushin habían llegado al mismo tiempo que el equipo **11**. Y entre ambos equipos habían abierto los pergaminos, liberando a los Chunnin o quizás Jounin, atrapados en los pergaminos.

Umino Iruka y Aburame Torune salieron de los pergaminos y les explicaron a Naruto y al equipo **11** el significado del pergamino en la pared.

―Sakura fue lastimada por un Genin de Oto―dijo Naruto quien ya tenía su voz "humana" ―Pero a Sasuke le ataco una extraña mujer que lanzaba serpientes… que luego resultó ser un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos de serpiente ―dijo Naruto. Iruka palideció al escuchar esa descripción si _Él_ estaba efectivamente en Konoha; algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cuartel de NE (RAÍZ)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tráfico de armas con Tetsu no Kuni, tratos ilegales con Kusa, negocios ocultos con Iwa e influencias compradas a Damiyos de aldeas menores.

Eso era lo que había en el pergamino que la Uzukage le había dejado al Hokage. Y era lo que ahora mismo, los dejaba a Danzo, Homura y Koharu entre la espada y la pared.

Su única posibilidad de salvación. Eran los ANBUS de NE y los Shinobis con los cuales experimentaba Orochimaru.

Tenían que derrocar al Damiyo y a Minato antes de que todo se les volviera en su propia contra.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entrenaba con ayuda de Ritsuko, Ashura, Némesis y Tamiz.

Ritsuko y Ashura le ayudaban con el control de Chakra y Jutsus elementales: **Fūton (Viento)**;** Suiton (Agua)**;** Katon (Fuego)** y el recientemente descubierto **Doton (Tierra)**

Era más difícil controlar **4** elementos… pero bueno, tenían 3 días para lograrlo.

Y por si fuera poco, Némesis y Tamiz, le ayudaban con sus técnicas de Deidad de la Justicia.

Tamiz le enseñaba las **2** "recompensas" que en realidad solo eran **2** Genjutsu extremadamente poderosos y un Jutsu Medico.

***Eden no gēto (Puerta del Eden)**- Que era una ilusión en un lugar hermoso.

***Jūyōna no pen (Plumas Vitales)**- Una tecnica Medica para curar a alguien malherido o a sí mismo.

Némesis le enseñaba **2** castigos. A diferencia de lo benevolente que podía ser Tamiz en cuanto a que las recompensas fueran "Genjutsu"… estos eran ataques reales.

***Reiteki-Katana (Espada Espiritual)** **2** Katanas azules que volaban hacia el enemigo.

***Taiyō Naiha (Implosión Solar)** Naruto expulsaba de sus manos un sol blanco y el enemigo era empujado al interior del sol.

Por no contar con la extraordinaria fuerza física de la cual ahora contaba y con un aumento de poder de sus Jutsus.

Era en teoría… invencible y en **3** días lo podría poner en práctica.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**3 días después; Combates Preliminares**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡El primer combate! ―aviso Hayate ― ¡El primer combate de los combates… preliminares será entre: Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha vs Uzumaki Naruto de Uzushio!

― ¡Bien Akamaru! ―dijo Kiba feliz― ¡Nos tocó un combate sencillo! ―Kiba salto a la arena, lo mismo hiso Naruto.

― ¡Comiencen! ―dijo Hayate alejándose.

Kiba le lanzo un puño estrellándolo contra la mejilla de Naruto. Pero extrañamente, el rubio/albino no caía. Permanecía derecho, de pie y su cabeza solo se ladeo un poco.

« ¿Esta es toda tu fuerza? » Pregunto Naruto sonriente, para luego pegarle un puño a Kiba en el estómago. Mandándolo a volar por en medio del estadio ―Si esta es toda tu fuerza… esto será muy fácil.

―Mal… ¡Solo estoy empezando! ―grito Kiba ―**Gatsu** ―Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a girar como un torbellino hacia Naruto.

« **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** »Naruto soplo un dragón de fuego blanco―_ lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke _―El Dragón transformo el Gatsu en un torbellino de fuego blanco. Naruto se hiso a un lado y Kiba cayó al suelo « ¿Eso es todo?»

― ¡Solo estoy comenzando! ―grito Kiba ―**Gatsuga** ―Kiba y Akamaru formaron **2** torbellinos y fueron hacia Naruto.

«** ¡Hyoton: Ryu no Kori! (E. Hielo: Dragón de Hielo)**» Naruto formo un Dragón de hielo que golpeo a Kiba y a Akamaru de frente, deshaciendo su Jutsu.

― ¡No he perdido aun! ―dijo Kiba escupiendo algo de sangre ―**Gatenga (Doble Colmillo Rotatorio) **Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a rotar, tomando la forma de un par de sierras y fueron contra Naruto.

«Terminare esto que tú llamas encuentro… Kiba» dijo Naruto de forma sombría. Cuando el Shinobi y el Ninken estaban cerca de Naruto, él expulso su Chakra, golpeándolos con el mismo y dejándolos inconscientes por la monstruosa cantidad de Chakra.

―El… ―Hayate estaba mudo, no podía creer que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto hubiera derrotado a uno de los mejores Shinobis de Konoha― ¡El Ganador del Encuentro es Uzumaki Naruto!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―El siguiente encuentro será entre Rock Lee de Konoha vs Gaara de Suna ―dijo Hayate.

Lee bajo al estadio y frente a él apareció Gaara.

Gaara dejo que su arena lo rodeara.

Lee trono sus nudillos y se lanzó contra Gaara con puños y patadas pero no conseguía lastimarlo, ya que la arena lo protegía.

La arena fue hacia Lee, quien se movió sobre la estatua.

― ¡Lee! ―grito Gai― ¡Puedes quitártelos!

―Pero… Gai-Sensei… usted dijo que solo debía hacerlo en un combate verdadero ―Menciono Lee perplejo.

―Puede que eso haya dicho… pero aquí estas protegiendo tu camino ninja ―dijo Gai.

―Hai… Sensei ―dijo Lee mientras que sus ojos se humedecían en lágrimas.

Lee se sacó unas pesas y se movió muy veloz, consiguiendo golpear a Gaara y sacando a flote su armadura de arena.

Luego, lo ato con sus vendas, lo alzo en el aire y lo estrello contra el suelo, levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

Lee salió arrastrándose, pero… se escuchó la voz sepulcral de Gaara.

―Maldito… No te dejare escapar ―dijo Gaara de forma sepulcral y estirando su mano― **Suna no Hitsugi (Ataúd de Arena)** ―Una nueva ola de arena fue hacia Lee.

«**Taiyō Naiha (Implosión Solar)**» Naruto se puso frente a Lee y lanzo una bola de fuego blanco que ocasiono que la arena de Gaara se transformara en cristal.

― ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ―pregunto Gaara.

«Porque Lee es mi amigo» dijo Naruto, sacando a Lee de allí.

―Arigato, Naruto ―dijo Lee. Naruto le sonrió.

«Los golpes de Gaara fueron demasiado para tu cuerpo, Lee…» Naruto se lo llevo al palco, lo recostó en el suelo «Jūyōna no Pen» una pequeña cantidad de plumas azules y blancas comenzaron a entrar en el cuerpo de Lee, curándolo.

(Nos saltaremos las batallas de Ino vs Sakura y Neji vs Hinata)

Neji se preparaba para darle el último golpe a Hinata. Un golpe que acabaría con su vida.

_«Reiteki-Katana (Katana Espiritual)»_―pensó Naruto, lanzándole a Neji, un par de Katanas que se clavaron en sus muñecas. Neji soltó un largo alarido, mirando atónito y con horror las Katanas clavadas en sus muñecas. Naruto bajo al lugar del enfrentamiento y tomo a Hinata «Agradece que estamos en un torneo... y que matarte me descalificaría, porque de no ser asi… no seguirías viviendo»

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se enfrentaba a Yoroi, un miembro de la aldea, el cual tenía la habilidad para absorber Chakra y aun asi, pudo frenar la Marca, solo con su fuerza de voluntad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru planeaba algo y Naruto sentía… que era su deber detenerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**:::::**

**06**

**:::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un Mes después… Última Fase del Examen.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La última fase del Examen estaba por comenzar.

Zafir realizo **8** Kage Bushin, que se distribuyeron por la aldea. Lo mismo… decidió Kimi y Daiki

―Durante los exámenes de hoy, se dará el ataque ―dijo Zafir ― Lo saben ¿verdad? ―ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a tomar sus lugares en las graderías, el **1°** combate estaba por comenzar.

Los **3** llegaron y tomaron asiento, el **1°** combate estaba por comenzar y quizás asi... el único combate que en realidad se vería.

― ¡El primer combate será entre: Uzumaki Naruto de Uzushio vs Hyuga Neji de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate.

Neji vestía con un Yukata blanco y pantalón negro.

Naruto vestía con una camisa negra con el símbolo de Uzushio en los hombros y espalda; Tenía puesto un pantalón naranja.

― ¡Comiencen! ―dijo Hayate.

Naruto le lanzo **3** Kunais a Neji.

El Hyuga tomo uno de los Kunai y con ese, bloqueo los otros **2**.

Naruto corrió hacia Neji y le lanzo un puño que fallo por poco.

Neji se sorprendió de que Naruto hubiera pasado su guardia con tanta facilidad.

Neji expulso su Chakra y golpeo a Naruto en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!****(Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―exclamo Naruto creando **5** Kage Bushin, que fueron contra Neji con Taijutsu robado a Lee.

Neji consiguió frenar algunos golpes de los clones.

―**Taijutsu: Imochi Ryu (T. Corporal: Explosión de Dragón)** ―Naruto apareció ante Neji, golpeándolo en la barbilla y elevándolo en el aire.

― _¡Él me…! ¡Solo me dio un golpe!_ ―pensó sorprendido Neji, al verse tan lejos del suelo― _¡No importa! ¡Lo derrotare! ¡¿Y ahora qué hace?!_

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** ―Naruto soplo una gran cantidad de cuchillas de viento que malhirieron a Neji, quien luego cayó al suelo, presa del más terrible dolor. Naruto cayó de pie a varios metros frente a él.

― ¡Si piensas que solo con eso me vas a derrotar! ―afirmo Neji respirando de forma un tanto pesada― ¡Estás muy equivocado!

―No deseo lucirme de más… pero… ¡Veamos cuanto resistes, Neji! ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa terrorífica ― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!****(Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―Al ambos lados de Naruto aparecieron **4**, haciendo un total de **9**.

― **¡Fūton: Kaze no Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Balas de Viento)** ―exclamaron **2 **Kage Bushin. Neji solo pudo esquivar **5** de las balas. Las otras **5** le dieron de lleno ― **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu fuego del dragón)** ―Exclamaron otros **2**.

Neji recibió el Jutsu "en todo su esplendor"; recibiendo quemaduras de **2°** o **4°** grado.

Naruto creo más **Kage Bushin**, pero para la sorpresa de Naruto y los espectadores, Neji realizo el **Kaiten**.

Naruto sonrió.

―Muy bien… dejare de jugar contigo… Neji ―afirmo Naruto ― ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra) ―creando **4** Clones.

― ¿Otra vez? ―pregunto Neji cansado― ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada más?

―En realidad… solo estoy comenzando ―dijo Naruto ―Entretengan a Neji, en lo que rompo el sello.

― ¡Hai, Taicho! ―aseguraron los **4** Clones, mientras que se lanzaban al ataque nuevamente.

Usando **Fūton**,** Suiton**,** Katon **y** Raiton. **Los** Kage Bushin**, comenzaron un ataque coordinado de los **4** elementos, con los cuales contaba Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto realizo una secuencia de sellos y fue rodeado por una capa de Chakra amarilla: Los Chakra de Ashura y Saya.

Pudiendo controlar el Modo Control de Chakra por **14** minutos, tendría que ponerlo todo en esos **14** minutos… no deseaba hacer uso de sus poderes divinos... No aun.

**Recuerdo**

_Naruto se encontraba en su subconsciente con: Una Saya celosa, un Ashura calmado y unas Némesis y Temis sonrientes. _

―_**Naruto-Sama**_―_hablo Temis con un tono infantil _―_**Ahora usted carece de Chakra y en reemplazo posee una energía llamada Reiki. Este proviene de la atmosfera, a la espera de que algún Kami lo necesite y es una fuente de poder infinita.**_

―_Mi Otosan tenía tanto Reiki, como Chakra y… otro poder del cual no te hablare por ahora. Pero, hasta que consigas volver a sentir el Chakra, tendrás que conformarte con el Modo Control de Chakra y con formar tus Jutsu del mismo modo, pero usando tu Reiki _―_hablo Ashura, dejando a Naruto blanco._

― _¿¡Y como se supone que utilice el Reiki!?_―_pregunto Naruto._

―_**El Reiki es el poder de los Kamis**_―_hablaron Némesis y Temis al mismo tiempo _―_**Lo lograras instintivamente.**_

―_**El Reiki también necesita los sellos de manos y son exactamente los mismos. Asi que no te "oxidaras" tan rápido**_―_dijo Saya sonriendo._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Es el fin Naruto… no podrás escapar a esto…―dijo Neji poniéndose de pie aunque las quemaduras, los cortes y aún tenía varios electrochoques por lo ancho y largo de su cuerpo. Puso su cuerpo en una postura… una… para lanzar su ataque definitivo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―**Esa postura** ―admiro Hiashi congelado en su lugar… apenas y podía pensar claramente―_No puede ser… no es posible._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **Hakke Rokujuuyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** ―Neji soltó su Taijutsu en el cuerpo de Naruto y golpeo todos sus Tenketsu… Naruto se desplomo contra el suelo.

―Parece que se acabó ―dijo Hayate ―El ganador es… ―Naruto exploto en una corriente **Raiton**.

― ¿¡QUE!? ―admiro Neji sorprendido, al ser golpeado por los rayos ― ¡Es imposible!

―**Raiton: Sen Bushin (E. Rayo: Clon de Rayo)** ―dijo Naruto bajándose de un árbol, sonriente ―Acabare con esto… con un… único… Jutsu… **Reiteki Katana (Espada Espiritual)**―**2** Katanas azules aparecieron flotando a cada lado del rubio… y salieron hacia el Hyuga, golpeándolo de forma certera en el pecho y en la frente.

Todos exclamaron de la sorpresa.

Pero… las Katanas habían desaparecido y solo estaba Neji quien se había derrumbado contra el suelo y cayo inconsciente.

― ¡El...! ―Hayate no podía creerlo― ¡El Ganador es Namikaze Naruto de Uzushio! ―Naruto salió del estadio y paso por el lado de sus compañeros, llegando hasta sus padres.

Los novatos lo felicitaron, Kushina le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―_Alguien…_ ―pensó Neji con furia por haber perdido ― _¡Alguien como Naruto, jamás podría entender, lo que significa estar maldito!_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pero en ese instante, la pelirroja se quejó de un dolor en el bajo vientre.

Minato la tomo en brazos y utilizo el **Hiraishin** para ir al hospital.

Naruto activo su **Reigan** y desapareció haciendo uso de un **Kamui**.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina fue llevada a la sala de partos y ambos rubios se quedaron fuera de la habitación.

Escuchando los gritos de dolor de la Uzumaki al dar a luz.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron los minutos, pasaron las horas y luego de horas ETERNAS. Aparecieron Sasuke y Kakashi.

Sasuke, influenciado por Indra; utilizaba una camisa negra de cuello alto, un pantalón corto negro. Asi como correas en sus piernas y en su brazo derecho.

Ante él, apareció Gaara, quien creo un desierto pequeño.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la entrada a la aldea **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis de Oto atacaron la aldea, con sus guates Sónicos, destruyendo viviendas y alejando a los Shinobis con golpes certeros.

― ¡Kimi! ―le llamo un agotado Daiki a la albina ― ¡Utiliza tus Jutsus Suiton para mantener a raya a los Shinobis de Oto! ―la chica asintió y el azabache volteo a mirar a su compañero castaño― ¡Zafir! Tú y yo, con Kenjutsu.

Zafir saco las **2** Katanas que reposaban en su cintura y ataco a los Shinobis de Oto, que lo superaban de **10** a **1** y aun asi pudo con ellos.

― **¡Kenjutsu: Ryu Kaminari Ton! (E. Espada: Dragón del Rayo que Vuela) **―Exclamo Zafir decapitando a los **10 **Shinobis frente a él.

― **¡Raiton: Aka daunrōdo! (E. Rayo: Descarga Roja)** ―Daiki elevo sus manos al cielo. El cielo se cubrió de nueves rojas y cayeron **10** rayos rojos. No quedaron ni los **10** esqueletos; pero Daiki cayó al suelo apoyado en **4** puntos y respirando pesadamente.

― **¡Suiton: Uzu Kyojin Mizu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Vortex Gigante de Agua)** ―Exclamo Kimi, escupiendo agua, creando un tornado de agua que barrió con **10** Shinobis.

―Vengan… ―dijo Daiki tosiendo ―Tenemos que avisarles a Hiruzen y a Minato ―los **3** amigos tomaron camino, para avisar a los Hokages, sobre el ataque a la aldea.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Su aviso llego muy tarde, desde: Genin, Chunnin, Jounin y ANBU defendían la aldea del ataque de Oto.

Sin embargo, con la presencia de **3** Aldeas Ninjas: Konoha, Kumo y Suna. El ataque al estadio pudo ser repelido, pero no en menos de **3** largas horas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru y sus invocaciones se acercaban a las murallas de la aldea para destruirla, pero se encontró con Jiraiya y sus invocaciones; quienes le obstruían el paso.

Orochimaru suspiro, sin poder evitarlo, tendría que enfrentar a su ex-amigo, quien era un Nukenin y buscaba destruir la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Jiraiya activo su Modo Senin y Orochimaru saco de su estómago la espada Kusanagi.

Jiraiya se lanzó al ataque.

Pero Orochimaru repelió el ataque con su espada.

Jiraiya ataco con Taijutsu, mientras que Orochimaru usaba Kenjutsu y aun asi; en contra de toda probabilidad…

Orochimaru salió perdiendo, cuando Manda fue quemada por Gamabunta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto sostenía a su hermanita en brazos. Cuando la ventana salto en pedazos. Kabuto estaba allí de pie, sonriente y con el **Hitae Ate **de Oto.

―Hola… Naruto ―dijo Kabuto sonriente y con el Kunai curvo en su mano.

―Hola… Kabuto ―dijo Naruto sonriente, para entonces lanzarse sobre el espía de Orochimaru.

Kabuto le lanzo el Kunai, pero este atravesó la cabeza de Naruto.

El joven devolvió a su hermanita a su Okasan; luego tomo el brazo de Kabuto, activo el Kamui y desapareció junto a Kabuto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara ni siquiera podía protegerse de los puños y patadas de Sasuke. Lo único que podía era alzar su arena.

Y eso si es que conseguía hacerlo a tiempo y no antes de que un puño de Sasuke agrietara su armadura.

Gaara formo la arena como un puño y golpeo a Sasuke mandándolo contra una pared.

―Pensé que eres fuerte… pero. En realidad eres extremadamente débil ―dijo Gaara aburrido ―Creo que más bien esperare a un combate contra el chico Namikaze.

Sasuke. Al escuchar las "burlas" de Gaara, rompió el sello que mantenía a raya el **Ten no Juin **y se rodeó por las "llamas" negras del **Ten no Juin**.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi y Sakura no podían creer la forma en la cual estaba actuando Sasuke. Solo con una pequeña burla, ya estaba permitiendo que el Ten no Juin se apoderara de él.

―Ese Gaki es una bomba de tiempo, Kakashi ―dijo Gai.

―Libero el **Ten no Juin**, nada más con una burla de Gaara ―dijo Anko.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se subió a un muro y desde allí, permitía que el Chakra del Sello, alimentara su Chidory, creando un Chidory de rayos negros.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Gaara.

Gaara reunió su arena en su cuerpo, creando la estatua de un Tanuki.

Sasuke impacto con su Chidory en la estatua, sin afectar en lo más mínimo a Gaara.

―**Ichibi no Yari (Lanza de Ichibi)** ―Algo de la arena comenzó a caer, pero seguía siendo una estatua. De la arena que cayó de la estatua, apareció una lanza que salió hacia Sasuke atravesándole el pecho y lanzándolo lejos.

―El ganador es… Suna no Gaara ―dijo Hayate.

En eso, vio como un numero exorbitante de Shinobis de Oto entraron en la aldea.

Estaban siendo invadidos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El ataque de Oto fue muy bien repelido por los Shinobis de Konoha, Kumo, Suna y Kiri.

Orochimaru no podía creer que en verdad su ataque hubiera quedado con más de **2000** bajas de Shinobis de Oto. Asi que tuvo que huir.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Kabuto aparecieron en un lugar blanco, en el cual lo único que había además de ellos, era lo que parecían ser, unas plataformas de cristal.

**2** Shinobis, un mundo blanco y unas extrañas plataformas.

Mientras que Kabuto intentaba descubrir donde estaban, Naruto le lanzo una patada al rostro.

Kabuto cayó sobre otra plataforma con sangre en la comisura de la boca.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―pregunto Kabuto.

**«Bienvenido Kabuto… bienvenido al Reino de la Justicia»** dijo Naruto sonriente y con una voz distinta, antes de liberar su poder divino, siendo revestido por un aura azul, mientras que su piel se adquiría un ligero toque dorado.

― _¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto?_ ―se preguntó un aterrado Kabuto, el cual podía sentir el frio "Chakra" que rodeaba a Naruto. Poco después recobro la compostura y creo un Bisturí de Chakra con el cual se lanzó contra Naruto.

Cuando Kabuto estaba cerca de él, Naruto sonrió de forma maléfica y le pego en la cara, lanzándolo a otra plataforma, Naruto salto y cayó en esa misma plataforma.

Kabuto se puso de pie, volvió a crear el bisturí y volvió a lanzarse contra Naruto.

«**Fūton: Tatsumaki no Fu (E. Viento: Tornado de Viento)**» Naruto soplo una pequeña e insignificante corriente de aire y creo un Tornado que atrapo a Kabuto en su interior, poco a poco el viento se fue tornando rojo.

Naruto suspiro y desapareció en un Shunshin, el tornado rojo desapareció y Kabuto no estaba allí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura cargaba a su precioso Uchiha en brazos, por todo el hospital, mientras que este estaba perdiendo sangre.

En eso, vio a la esposa del Hokage en una cama. Tanto el Hokage como su esposa, cargaban cada uno un bulto rosa. A su lado estaba Naruto, mirando a sus padres y los bultos que cargaban.

Sakura se imaginó a sí misma en una camilla de hospital. Sudada, cansada. Pero con Sasuke a su lado y con su hija en brazos.

Entonces, recordó que su amado Uchiha aún estaba en sus brazos, asi que fue a buscar a un médico.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 días más tarde; Mansión Namikaze**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina permanecía en reposo en cama, junto a Minato consintiéndola.

Naruto contemplaba a sus nuevas hermanitas, sin despegarse ni un segundo de ellas… le causaba algo de risa el nombre de la primogénita.

Definitivamente, su Okasan no tenía imaginación para los nombres. Su Otosan vaya que si la tenía.

―_Namikaze Naruko… y Namikaze Karin_ ―susurro el rubio, antes de ir a su habitación y conciliar el sueño.


	7. Misión de Suna

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Misión en Suna**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** era un equipo Shinobi muy extraño. Ya que estaba compuesto por: Un Jounin (Kakashi), Un Chunnin (Naruto) y una pareja de Genin (Sasuke y Sakura)

Junto al Equipo **7**, iban los miembros del Equipo **11**. Zafir, Kimi y Daiki.

Zafir tenía el cabello castaño y vestía con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul. Tenía **2** Katanas en su cinturón y otras **2** en su espalda.

Kimi tenía el cabello albino y vestía con un conjunto lila. Sus Jutsus eran **Suiton (Agua)**

Daiki tenía el cabello azabache, vestía con un conjunto negro, que le hacía parecer Emo o quizás Gótico. Sus Jutsus eran **Raiton (Rayo)**

―Ya conocen nuestra misión todos ¿verdad? ―pregunto Kakashi y todos asintieron ―Pues… vámonos.

**Recuerdo**

_El Sandaime Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen. Había retomado el puesto como Hokage, ya que Minato tenía que cuidar de sus hijas: Naruko y Karin. _

―_Se unirán al Equipo de Suna, que vino para presentar los Exámenes Chunnin: Baka, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro ―explico el Hokage ―Deben de capturar o destruir una caravana protegida todo el tiempo por __**8**__ Shinobis de rango desconocido. Se sabe que asaltan varios pueblos pequeños y que… roban los alimentos ―El Hokage le dio una calada a su pipa ―Tengan mucho cuidado._

― _¡Hai, Lord Hokage!__―dijeron y desaparecieron en un Shunshin._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**4 o 5 horas de caminar, fuera de Hi no Kuni**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Muy bien ―dijo Kakashi ―Desde este punto, lo mejor sería realizar 4 Shunshin, para llegar sanos y salvos a Suna ―Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Daiki, Kimi y Zafir. Realizaron lo indicado por el Jounin.

Naruto suspiro, extendió sus brazos formando una cruz, se elevó en el aire, siendo rodeado por lo que parecía ser un fuego verde azulado y desapareció.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Kaze no Kuni**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Una gran explosión se presentó en las afueras de Suna y miles de Shinobis y ANBUS corrieron para saber que ocurría.

Se encontraron con el equipo de Konoha y Kakashi les mostro una nota, sobre la misión. En eso, apareció el equipo de Suna y dijeron que los dejaran pasar.

―Disculpen la pregunta ―dijo Gaara― ¿Dónde está Naruto?

―Naruto esta… ―dijo Sakura girándose pero no vio a su compañero de equipo por ningún lado. Segundos después, una fogata espontanea de fuego verde azulado se formó en el suelo y fue creciendo hasta tomar una forma antropomórfica, cuando el fuego se extinguió allí estaba Naruto.

―Hola Naruto, me alegro de verte ―dijo Gaara sonriente

―Yo también me alegro de verte nuevamente, Gaara ―dijo Naruto.

―Muy bien ―dijo Baki ―Nuestra misión iniciara mañana, acompáñennos, los llevaremos al Hotel.

―No ―dijo Gaara ―Si Konoha será nuestra aliada, entonces ellos se quedaran con nosotros en la Mansión del Kazekage.

―Pero Gaara… ―dijo Kankuro, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de Gaara.

―Andando, les explicaremos la misión cuando lleguemos ―dijo Temari.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión del Kazekage; Oficina de Gaara**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Gaara, había un mapa de Suna.

―Los Bandidos, tienen un cargamento toxico, que planean vender, en el mercado negro ―explico Gaara ―Los interceptaremos en este punto ―dijo Gaara dibujando sobre el mapa ―No importa absolutamente nada más, que el cargamento. Es una toxina que solo las Kunoichis ANBU deberían de poder usar y apenas se encuentra en una fase experimental.

―Lo que significa que es muy inestable ―dijo Kakashi.

―Exacto ―dijo Gaara.

Luego de la explicación. Se le dio a cada uno, una habitación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Día siguiente; Desierto de Suna (¬¬ u)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las **5:00** am.

Los **10** Shinobis, salían por las dunas de Suna, para dar casa a los Nukenin de Suna y evitar que hicieran algún daño con la toxina.

Se encontraban ocultos en una duna. Podían ver a los **20** Nukenin, hablando con Kabuto.

―Tenemos que apurarnos ―dijo Kabuto ―Debemos de llevar esto con Orochimaru-Sama.

― "_Kabuto"_ ―Susurro Naruto

― "_Asi que lo venden al mejor postor... ¿Es eso?"_ ―pregunto Kakashi.

― "_Y el mejor postor parece ser Orochimaru"_ ―susurro Sakura.

― "_Recuerden"_ ―Susurro Baki ― _"Debemos matar a los traficantes, pero no podemos destruir las botellas que contienen la Toxina"_

―_**Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Saya ―_**Escúchame, tengo un plan…**_

― "_Chicos"_ ―les llamo la atención Naruto ― _"Saya-Chan, cree tener un plan"_

― ¿Saya-Chan? ―pregunto Sakura con… ¿Celos? ― ¿¡Y quien es esa!? ―todos le reprimieron que se callara.

― "_No es el momento para eso, Sakura"_ ―dijo Naruto― _"Y baja la voz o nos descubrirán"_ ―Naruto suspiro ― _"Temari y yo empujaremos el carruaje con Fūton (Viento), mientras que los demás atacan a los Nukenin y a Kabuto"._

― "**Fūton: Kiryū (E. Viento: Corriente de Aire)**" ―dijo Naruto mientras que soplaba y empujaba el carruaje unos cuantos metros.

Gaara lanzaba su arena para crear pequeñas olas de arena y alejar aún más el carruaje.

― ¡Estoy harto de esto! ―grito Sasuke, haciendo que los descubrieran ― **¡Chidory!** ―Con el Chidory asesino a uno de los Nukenin y tomo su espada.

―_Sasuke eres un idiota_―pensó Kakashi ―Vamos ―**Doton: Kijū no Ishi (E. Tierra: Ametralladora de Piedras)**

―Vaya… Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Sasuke ―dijo Kabuto relamiéndose ― ¿Dónde están Naruto-Kun y Sakura?

― ¡Estoy detrás tuyo! ―grito Naruto, colocándole un Fuinjutsu en su brazo derecho y luego pateándolo.

―_Entumeció mi brazo con un Fuinjutsu_ ―pensó Kabuto, mientras que sacaba un Kunai.

Naruto se burlaba de él, llevo una mano a la espada y saco un Kunai para enfrentarse a Kabuto.

Kankuro usaba una marioneta para luchar contra un Nukenin.

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante)** ―dijo el Nukenin sacando un abanico como el de Temari y atacando a Kankuro, quien con su Marioneta pudo lanzar un contraataque.

― **¡Fūton: Kaze Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu de Bala de Viento)** ―dijo Kankuro. La marioneta abrió la boca y lanzo **3** balas contra el Nukenin, quien sufrió varios cortes en su piel ― **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yari no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu de Cuchilla de Viento)** ―Este segundo Jutsu, salió de un cañón del pecho de la marioneta y dio muerte al Nukenin.

Gaara asesino al penúltimo Shinobi con su Ataúd de Arena.

Solo quedaba un Shinobi.

― ¡No me vencerán tan fácilmente! ―dijo el ultimo, mientras que realizaba una secuencia de sellos ― **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Kazaha! (E. Viento: Tornado de Cuchillas de Viento)** ―El Nukenin comenzó a reírse como loco, mientras que en su piel aparecían miles de cortes ocasionados por un viento que venía desde su espalda, el viento acabo por matarlo y el viento combinado con la sangre del difunto formo un tornado que disparaba balas de viento comprimido, a una velocidad increíble y ni siquiera Gaara podía protegerlos a todos con su arena.

― ¡Gaara! ―grito Naruto ― ¡Toma el cargamento y ocúltalo, yo protegeré a los demás! ―Gaara cubrió el cargamento con su arena, Naruto concentro una luz negra en sus manos y luego las extendió― **¡Kami no Geijutsu: Asshu no Mantoru! (Arte de Dios: Manto de Ceniza Múltiple)** ―El enorme poder de Naruto se hiso presente y de sus manos salió algo que parecía ser una pequeña tela gris, Naruto giro sobre sí mismo, la tela se hiso gigante y los protegió a todos de las constantes balas de viento.

Permanecieron en el interior de esa cosa, hasta que se dejaron de sentir las balas y que el viento violento se detuvo. Naruto destruyo el escudo y no había nada más.

El líquido o toxina o lo que fuera, estaba en perfecto estado. Asi que lo tomaron y volvieron a Suna con él.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el viaje. Pero Sasuke estaba más allá de los celos. Sentía envidia del poder de Naruto.

¿Cómo había hecho ese Jutsu? ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto tuviera tanto "Chakra"? ¡Solo él merecía ese poder! Lo tomaría sin importar qué.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A la mañana siguiente; Límites de Suna**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Arigato… por salvarnos, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Temari sonrojada. Dándole un beso, en la mejilla a Naruto.

Gaara se quedó mirando a Naruto y les dio su bendición mentalmente a Naruto y Temari.

Antes de irse, Gaara le dio una bolsa a Naruto. Y despidiéndose del equipo de Konoha, estos últimos desaparecieron en la inmensidad del desierto.

**¿Qué quieren que ocurra en el próximo capítulo? Solo ustedes tienen la palabra.**


	8. Traicion

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**:::::::::::::**

**Traición**

**:::::::::::::**

Los Equipos **11** y **7** habían realizado misiones por lo largo y ancho del continente Ninja.

Lo cual le había ganado varias alianzas a Konoha entre ellas: Suna con el nuevo Kazekage Gaara; Nami con el Damiyo Tazuna y otras con aldeas menores. Obviamente Uzushio había sido una de las primeras aldeas aliadas de Konoha desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Todo esto, cuando Minato había estado cuidando de sus hijas y Naruto disfrutando de sus hermanas.

Sin embargo, todo se había ido por el drenaje.

¿El culpable? Shimura Danzo, quien había mandado a asesinar a **2** miembros del Clan Uchiha y ahora, con uno de los Sharingan había puesto un Genjutsu sobre Hiruzen quien era el Hokage en reemplazo y los miembros del Consejo Civil.

Para conseguir el destierro de Naruto. Para conseguir un arma… que le ayudaría a derrocar de Minato y posteriormente su subida como Godaime Hokage.

**Recuerdo**

― ¿Se me ha llamado? ―pregunto Naruto, presentándose ante los miembros del Consejo Civil, pero no estaban los líderes de los clanes, lo cual le dio una mala espina al rubio

―Namikaze Naruto. El Consejo de Konoha, te destierra de la aldea. Tienes 48 horas para salir de Hi no Kuni o se te ejecutara ―dijo Koharu. Naruto miro hacia el suelo.

―Muy bien… saldré en las próximas **48** horas ―dijo Naruto, para después desaparecer. Literalmente, era como… si hubiera estado allí y un segundo después no había nadie.

Naruto llego a su hogar, pero encontró que sus padres no estaban, eso era extraño. Algo no estaba bien en la aldea.

―**Naruto-Kun, esto carece de sentido** ―dijo Saya ―**Para un destierro hace falta la participación del Consejo tanto Civil como Shinobi.**

―Saya-Chan ―hablo el rubio― ¿Sentiste la presencia de un Genjutsu? ―la Kitsune se quedó un rato en silencio.

―**Sí. Creo… que provenía del hombre de las vendas y… además, se asemejaba al Genjutsu del Sharingan** ―dijo Saya ―**Créeme. Lo sé por experiencia propia **―Naruto escucho el suave sonido de una lagrima de la Kitsune.

Naruto empaco sus cosas en una maleta, luego metió la maleta en un pergamino. Y volvió a desaparecer.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Ya abrían pasado unas **2** horas desde que esto ocurrió. Naruto se encontraba fuera de Hi no Kuni y ahora caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Si su teoría era correcta. Ese hombre vendado lo había desterrado con la ayuda de un Genjutsu.

―_**Naruto-Sama**_ ―hablo Némesis ―_**Le propongo que no nos quedemos varados en Konoha, pero que tampoco acudamos a Uzushio. Deberíamos de dirigirnos a la dimensión de la Justicia.**_

―_**Allí nadie nos encontrara, Naruto-Sama. En dicha dimensión solo entran los Kamis y los muertos**_ ―hablo Temis.

― ¡Naruto-Kun! ―ahora fue el turno de Saya para hablar ― ¡Nos están persiguiendo! ―Naruto utilizo la visión omnipresente. Eran unos **20** ANBUS.

Los ANBUS se mostraron ante Naruto al cabo de unas **2** horas y cada uno saco un TanTo.

Naruto saco una Katana.

Uno de los ANBUS se lanzó contra Naruto, pero este desapareció en fuego verde. Apareció a espaldas del ANBU y lo decapito limpiamente.

Una pareja ANBU se lanzó nuevamente contra Naruto, quien sonrió.

**«Bōkan suru (Háganse a un lado)»** dijo Naruto.

Ambos ANBUS estaban a punto de clavarle sus armas en el pecho, pero una misteriosa energía los empujo a ambos lados del rubio.

Como un rio que fluye y se divide a causa de una piedra en su camino.

«**Sorera subete o korosu anata 4... (Los 4… mátenlos a todos)**»

La pareja de ANBUS y otra pareja, se lanzaron contra sus compañeros, atacándolos por las órdenes de Naruto. Quien comenzó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

**«Batsu to fukushū no Chikara ni yotte: Ten no hi de shinu (Por el poder del Castigo y la venganza: Mueran en el fuego celestial)»** ordeno Naruto, un fuego dorado y plateado comenzó a caer como estrellas y calcinaron a los ANBUS. Naruto los miro con pesar.

Una luz verde brillo en la mano de Naruto, quien resucito a uno de los ANBUS.

«Vuelve con tu Jefe y dile… que hare Justicia»

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato había despertado, escucho algarabía fuera de la Mansión. Y salió a ver qué había ocurrido.

Uno de los Aldeanos les conto con euforia a Minato y Kushina sobre el destierro del "demonio"

El enojo y el odio de Kushina, le hicieron despertar un instinto asesino que ni siquiera el Hokage le conocía, saco sus cadenas de su espalda y asesino a quienes bailaban, daban vítores a Konoha y a quienes bebían.

Las pequeñas Naruko y Karin. De unos **4** años. Entendieron que no volverían a ver a su Niisan y comenzaron a llorar.

Kushina creo un Kage Bushin que cargara a ambas niñas y cuidara de ellas. En lo que la verdadera y Minato iban a ver qué ocurría.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina del Hokage**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina abrió las puertas y solo encontró a los consejeros Shinobi (Danzo, Koharu y Homura) y consejeros Civiles hablando animadamente de lo bien que se había efectuado su plan.

Kushina en un arranque de ira, asesino a todos los concejales civiles con sus cadenas.

Minato ordeno de los compañeros de Hiruzen (Danzo, Homura y Koharu) fueran puestos bajo arresto.

Minato ordeno que cesaran las celebraciones pero nadie hiso caso, asi que Kushina se hiso cargo.

Ya pueden ustedes intuir como termino la fiesta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato envió ANBUS a buscar a Naruto. Mientras que era comunicado a sus compañeros lo sucedido.

Todos se mostraron molestos y más de uno quiso ir a "hablar" con los concejales. Pero Minato les dijo que ya ellos estaban encarcelados.

― ¡Lord Hokage! ―alzo la voz Konohamaru― ¡Tenemos que encontrar al jefe!

―No te preocupes Konohamaru ―dijo Minato ―He enviado a los ANBUS.

― ¡El Jefe va a matar a los ANBUS, lord Hokage, no los escuchara! ―dijo Konohamaru estresado. Minato se quedó un minuto en silencio.

―En ese caso, armaremos un equipo de búsqueda con los Genin y los Chunnin―propuso Minato― ¿Quién desea ir?

― ¡Yo! ―dijeron todos en la sala.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kiba y Shikamaru consideraban a Naruto como un buen amigo.

Kurenai e Itachi por ser los alumnos de su madre.

Kakashi por ser el alumno de su padre.

Daiki por considerarlos un amigo.

Sasuke porque… a pesar de lo mucho que peleaban, lo consideraba un amigo.

― ¡Espero que podamos encontrar pronto al Dobe! ―dijo Sasuke.

― ¡Yo espero que no se haya metido en problemas! ―dijo Kiba― ¡Su olor es débil, esto no me gusta nada!

― ¡El consejo debe de tener algo que ver en todo esto! ―dijo Daiki ―Su rastro de Chakra se detiene en **1** Kilometro ―advirtió el joven. Para entonces pensar ― _¿Habrá decidido ir a la Dimensión de la Justicia? Maldición… de ser asi, no podremos seguirlo más. Es una dimensión de deidades y espíritus. No de humanos._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dimensión de los Dioses (Como el Monte Olimpo, pero versión Japonesa)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto les había contado a sus hermanos y hermanas lo que había ocurrido.

A todo esto… era un milagro que Saya estuviera allí con él.

Izanagi se mostró muy molesto y confundido. Eso él no lo había visto venir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Prisión de Konoha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo esperaba que los ANBUS le trajeran al demonio para convertirlo en un ANBU más.

Pero solo se encontró con uno de los **20** ANBUS, quien le dijo que el Demonio tenía el nivel de un Kage.

Danzo se mostró molesto y confundido. Esto definitivamente… él no lo había visto venir.

―_Creo que tendré que comunicarme con Orochimaru… maldición_ ―pensó Danzo desde la prisión.


	9. 9 años despues

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**9 años después**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

_«Querido diario. Vengo una vez más a ti. Con penas y frustraciones en mi corazón; y sí. Nuevamente, estoy mojando estas páginas por ÉL. Es decir: ¿Por quién más voy a llorar? Por ningún otro. Por el único. Por aquel a quien albergo en mi corazón; A pesar de no tener nada más que antiguas fotos._

_Lloro, por mi Niisan. Namikaze Naruto. Aquel a quien jamás podre conocer, ni conversarle, ni pedirle un consejo de hermano mayor._

_Ya han pasado __**4**__ años y Otosan no ha descansado ni un segundo, ni un día en su búsqueda. Quiero conocerlo, quiero encontrarlo, quiero abrazarlo efusivamente, lanzarme a sus brazos y escuchar sobre sus miles de aventuras Shinobi._

_Solo soy una niña, anhelando encontrar a su hermano mayor ¿Es acaso aquello un crimen?_

_ATTE.: Uzumaki Namikaze Karin»_

Karin cerró su diario. El **5°** diario que ya llevaba escribiendo. Y los restantes **4** diarios, que estaban todos apilados en la mesita de noche.

No eran más que gritos desesperados y lamentos; lágrimas y frustración… Por una persona a la cual ella jamás llegaría a conocer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina del Hokage 22:00**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato y Hiruzen tenían pesadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, lucían cansados y sus cabellos enmarañados.

Ante ellos, se encontraba el **10°** escuadrón ANBU, que llegaba después de otra búsqueda infructuosa.

―Nada, Lord Hokage… no hay rastros de Naruto-Sama en Suna ni tampoco en Kumo ―dijo la capitana del equipo: Uzuki Yugao.

―Es la **3°** vez, que pedimos ayuda a las restantes naciones para hurgar dentro de ellas… a ver si damos con Naruto, pero no lo hemos encontrado ―dijo Itachi.

―No dejaremos la búsqueda ―dijo Minato ―Vayan a sus hogares y descansen. Mañana proseguiremos.

― ¡Hai! ―dijeron antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

Minato cayó sobre su silla con gesto cansino.

―No dejaremos la búsqueda Minato ―dijo Hiruzen colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio ―Suna y Uzushio nos están ayudando para encontrar a tu hijo.

―Lo sé ―dijo Minato jalándose los rubios cabellos ―Buenas noches… Hiruzen-Sama.

―Minato ―le detuvo Hiruzen ―Recuerda… tu hijo es un Kami en cuerpo humano ¿Y qué tal si se encuentra en una dimensión paralela?

Minato no dijo ni una palabra y desapareció en un Hiraishin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Namikaze**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato llego a su hogar, abrazo a su esposa. Saludo a sus hijas y… como ya era normal.

Sus hijas lo recibieron con **3** piedras en la mano por no encontrar a Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Akatsuki**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito ¡DIGO! Uchiha Madara. Se encontraba aterrado. Ante él: un enemigo al cual solo podía referirse como un demonio y no justamente un Biju.

Un ser que no podía ser de este mundo y que poseía también el Kamui, que en mili segundos había acabado con Zetsu, había adsorbido a Zetsu Negro, había decapitado a Kisame y dejado invalido a Kakuzu.

«Idōnaide kudasai (No intentes moverte)» dijo el hombre ataviado en una capucha con estilo de Parca.

Madara no se movía. ¡No podía moverse, ni un miserable milímetro! Como si estuviera pegado al suelo.

«Si sigues persiguiendo a los Bijus» advirtió liberando un Chakra que incluso era visible y que era mayor que incluso el Chakra de los Bijus «Te juro… que no te alcanzara la vida para arrepentirte» el hombre hiso que una bola de fuego negro apareciera en su mano y la introdujo en el pecho de un horrorizado "Madara" «Otra cosa… si no dejas de perseguirlos, esa bola de fuego… proveniente del Amaterasu, te quemara desde dentro hacia fuera» segundos después, el hombre desapareció por obra de un Kamui.

Sakura, Sasuke y el capitán Yamato llegaron al lugar del cual Sasuke decía que venía la energía de Naruto.

― ¡Oye, tú! ―grito Sasuke, pero Tobi se adsorbió en un Kamui que de paso adsorbió a los miembros que aún seguían vivos de Akatsuki.

El equipo **7** volvió a Konoha y reporto lo sucedido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 meses después del incidente**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La guerra entre Konoha, Ame y Kiri estaba a punto de estallar.

Un equipo ANBU le dijo al Hokage, que habían estado escapando de unos Shinobis de Oto por un Shinobi misterioso que vivía en el bosque de Hi no Kuni; vestido con harapos negros, que les recordaron al Shinigami y que con un solo Jutsu había convertido a sus rivales en cenizas.

«Como un ángel vengador, dispuesto a impartir Justicia»

Esas habían sido las palabras del Shinobi. Y de eso ya habían pasado **5** horas más o menos

― ¡ANBU! ―grito Minato y Yugao cayó ante él ―Reúne al equipo **8** y al equipo **10**―No pasaron muchas horas, para que ambos equipos aparecieran ante el Hokage ―Escúchenme atentamente: En los bosques de Hi no Kuni, hay alguien que salvo a un equipo ANBU y según ellos… dicha persona no emitía Chakra. Busquen información sobre dicha persona y si resulta ser Naruto. Tráiganlo a la aldea, cueste lo que cueste.

― ¡Hai, Lord Hokage! ―dijeron los miembros del equipo **10**.

Ya habían pasado **5** horas y en eso, aparecieron Naruko y Karin.

Naruko tenía el cabello rubio atado en **2** coletas, tenía los ojos azules, tenía una chaqueta naranja de mangas negras, debajo una camisa blanca que acababa en una falda del mismo color.

Karin tenía el cabello rojo suelto, ojos rojos, lentes delgados y negros. Vestía con una chaqueta lavanda, una camiseta negra que dejaba ver su ombligo y una falda negra.

Ambas niñas observaron a su padre con ojos suplicantes. A pesar de no decir ni una palabra. Los ojos de las pequeñas hablaban por ellas o más bien… ordenaban.

Le ordenaban a Minato que trajera a Naruto de vuelta a la aldea. Que las dejara abrazarlo, conocerlo y escuchar su voz.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los **2** equipos. Saltaban entre los árboles. La misión los tenía muy nerviosos ¿Y si no resultaba ser Naruto? ¿Y si era el mismo hombre que había destruido la guarida de **10** Nukenin de rango **S**, llamados Akatsuki? ¿Y si era el asesino de **3** de esos mismos Nukenin, como podrían ellos luchar contra él?

En eso, vieron a una pareja en la lejanía; No tenían modo de saber quiénes eran. Ya que se tapaban con las capuchas de sus capas.

Vieron a la pareja pasar por en medio de ellos como en cámara lenta, sin siquiera activar el Genjutsu o de darle tiempo a Shikamaru de usar su **Kagemane no Jutsu**.

Vieron como lentamente uno de ellos alargaba una mano hasta el hombro del otro y luego… todo volvió a una velocidad "normal"; los **2** sujetos desaparecieron en un Shunshin de cuervos.

―Puedo sentirlos… están hacia el norte ―dijo Ino. El equipo de Konoha tomo rumbo hacia el norte y los encontró en un rio lavándose, pero sin sacarse sus capuchas.

―**Son extremadamente malos a la hora de ocultarse… ¿no crees?**―pregunto la Kunoichi a su acompañante.

«**Posiblemente… pero no están haciendo nada ilegal**» dijo el Shinobi.

―**Si llegaran a hacer algo…** ―dijo la Kunoichi mientras que salía del lago y se secaba, pero siempre sin dejar ver su rostro ―**Solo tendrías que eliminarlos, como si soplaras sobre ellos.**

«**Ya daremos tarde o temprano con Akatsuki… y podremos liberar a tu Okasan, no te preocupes**» dijo el hombre **«Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai-Sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Azuma-Sensei» **Los **2** equipos salieron de entre las sombras, estaban nerviosos… sabían que ese desconocido había captado su presencia y claramente, no se haría mucho problema en eliminarlos **«No es bueno espiar a un viejo amigo y a su novia mientras que se bañan ¿No creen, Dattebayo?»**

"Dattebayo" eso fue como una chispa o quizás como un Kunai enterrándose en lo más profundo de sus mentes.

― ¡Naruto! ―grito Kurenai con el corazón en la mano.

Ambos encapuchados se sacaron sus capuchas: Naruto y Ritsuko.

―Debe de ser algo importante para venir a buscarnos después de tantos años ¿No lo crees Naruto? ―pregunto Saya mirando al rubio, quien no mostraba emociones.

«**Es por la guerra ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser, Saya-Chan?**» preguntó el rubio sin el más mínimo interés a su compañera.

―**Minato** ―dijo Saya con cierto odio hacia el otro rubio.

―Naruto ¿Realmente eres tú? ―pregunto Neji un tanto enfadado porque la pareja los dejara fuera de la charla.

«No. Mira… soy Tobirama» dijo el rubio con un tono burlesco « ¡Pues claro que soy yo ciego! ¡¿A quién más esperabas?!»

―Naruto. Lord Hokage nos ha enviado a buscarte ―dijo Kurenai.

**«Error»** corrigió Naruto **«Han estado buscándome desde hace 9 años, pero apenas han dado conmigo y fue solo por una coincidencia el que Saya y yo hayamos decidido descansar aquí»**

―Naruto― hablo Kurenai ―Minato-Sama ha recuperado su puesto como Hokage. El Consejo ha sido disuelto y los líderes de Clanes ahora son los consejeros… en estos **9** años hemos desplegado nuestras fuerzas para dar contigo ―Kurenai escucho a Naruto suspiro de cansancio. Como si el rubio tuviera una gran carga física y que acabara de dejarla caer al suelo.

―**Sabemos que nos han estado buscando. Pero ahora es cuando más nos necesitan** ―dijo Saya ―**Nos necesitan porque Konoha está en guerra con Iwa y Oto. **

**«Hachiman (el dios de la guerra en el Sintoísmo) se alimentara con la ira de los Shinobis de la guerra y la sangre de los caídos»** dijo Naruto **«Yo solo… solo reparto la justicia» **explico el rubio** «la justicia y la venganza cada vez que se necesiten; pero este es un punto muerto en el cual yo no debo participar»**

― ¡Entonces esto te parece justo! ―grito Kurenai. A lo cual Naruto asintió.

«Justicia y venganza se escriben con la misma tinta, Kurenai» dijo Naruto «Y yo me alimento de ellas… En un enfrentamiento velico como este, yo no puedo tomar cartas en el asunto; excepto en muy pocos casos, que sería en los cuales yo vea que realmente la justicia que yo mismo impongo e implanto servirá de algo» Todos se quedaron en silencio. No había nada más que decir, ni conversarse.

―Konoha desaparecerá si no nos ayudas ―dijo Gai angustiado.

**«Yo no soy el Kami de la destrucción» **aseguro Naruto **«Y la guerra se librara en las afueras de Konoha, asi que la aldea no desaparecerá»** aseguro nuevamente Naruto. Todos comenzaron a alejarse con la angustia en sus ojos **«Nos veremos en la aldea»** Todos volvieron su cabeza, solo para ver como Naruto desaparecía en un Shunshin de Katon, junto a Saya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha; Oficina del Hokage**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato hablaba con su esposa y sus hijas. Cuando aparecieron Naruto y Saya.

Kushina fue la primera en correr hacia su hijo, luego lo hiso Minato.

― ¡Naruto! ―dijo Minato abrazándolo, pero al separarse de él. Vio como un aura roja y casi transparente rodeaba a su hijo.

**«Creo que esta será la única vez que Hachiman-Niisan, me permitirá detener una guerra»** dijo Naruto observando su piel **«Asi que espero que los enemigos de la aldea ataquen con todo lo que tengan o me veré forzado a borrar dichas aldeas del mapa»** explico el Kami.

―Te entiendo ―dijo Minato.

― ¡Niisan! ―gritaron Naruko y Karin derribando a Naruto besándolo y abrazándolo.

― ¡No puedo creer que finalmente estés devuelta en la aldea! ―dijo Naruko abrazando efusivamente.

―Siempre habíamos soñado con conocerte ―dijo Karin sonriéndole.

**«Bueno, no cualquier niña tiene un hermano que sea Kami»** dijo Naruto divertido, mientras que hacía uso del **Mokuton (Madera)**, creaba un par de flores y las ponía en las cabezas de ambas niñas. Luego se dirigió a su padre **«Minato-Sama, le pido que solo me invoque cuando la guerra este por iniciar»** Naruto desapareció en un halo de mariposas que dejo extrañados, confundidos y maravillados a los familiares del rubio.

― ¿Qué lo invoque? ―pregunto Minato sin entender, Naruko recogió **2** velas del suelo.

―Creo que Niisan, quiere que enciendas estas velas cuando lo necesites ―dijo Naruko entregando las velas a su Otosan. Minato observo las velas: Una roja y una negra.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato se reunió con los miembros del Consejo Shinobi y Civil (O los **4** que quedaban vivos).

―En ese caso Lord Hokage… propongo una batalla para ver que tal son los Jutsus del joven Naruto ―dijo uno de los consejeros, a lo cual los demás asintieron.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Estadio donde se celebraron los Exámenes Chunnin**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba y Akamaru, Lee, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kurenai.

Naruto se puso ante ellos.

― ¿Y bien? ―pregunto el joven― ¿Quién empieza?

Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron sobre él, usando el Gatsuga.

Pero Naruto solo tuvo que usar el Kamui, para que ambos: Dueño y Can, lo atravesaran. Todos contuvieron un grito.

―Gatsuga nada mal ―dijo Naruto ―Pero no les servirá de mucho contra el Kamui ―Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron nuevamente ―**Genjutsu Sharingan** ―ambos cayeron al suelo.

Yamato fue el siguiente.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokusei Shuriken!****(E. Madera: Shuriken de Madera)** ―Del brazo de Yamato salieron **5** Shuriken contra el joven.

― **¡Katon: Hi no Kabe! (E. Fuego: Muro de Fuego)** ―Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Naruto no había utilizado sellos de Manos. Un muro de fuego se alzó ante él y las Shuriken fueron consumidas ― **¡Katon: Kasai no Hōkō! (E. Fuego: Abrazo de Fuego)** ―Naruto soplo fuego y Yamato cayo inconsciente debido al calor y deshidratación. Kurenai lo encerró en un Genjutsu, mientras que Kakashi, Lee y Sai se lanzaban contra Naruto; Sin embargo, Naruto se liberó del Genjutsu ―**Taiyō Naiha (Implosión Solar)** ―Kakashi, Kurenai, Lee y Sai fueron arrastrados al interior del sol, se deshidrataron y cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El público no podía creer lo que veía.

―Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, Lee, Yamato y Sai ―dijo una sorprendida Naruko ―Niisan… ―Naruko se quedó muda.

―Niisan ha vencido a **7** Shinobis…―dijo Karin enmudecida, al igual que su melliza― **3** de ellos Jounin y los otros **4** Chunnin… ¡Y no se está esforzando! ¡No está utilizando ni siquiera el **5%** de su fuerza! ―Este dato los dejo a todos de piedra, incluyendo a los combatientes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru se reunieron en un mismo punto.

― _¿Cómo le hace para vencernos tan rápido?_ ―se preguntó Shikamaru ―_Ni siquiera se está esforzando. Sabe lo que haremos incluso antes de acercarnos a él._ ―Shikamaru sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos ―Ino, quiero que lo desequilibres, Chouji y Sasuke atáquenlo con todo, yo lo detendré en el Kagemane no Jutsu ―Todos asintieron.

―**Shinranshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Destrucción de Mentes)** ―Ino lanzo su Jutsu contra Naruto cayo quien cayó al suelo.

―**Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** ―Shikamaru alargo su sombra, conectándose a la sombra de Naruto.

― **¡Enton: Kagutsuchi! (E. Llama: Kagutsuchi)** ―las llamas del Amaterasu iban hacia Naruto con forma de lanzas.

―Fue divertido jugar con ustedes ―dijo Naruto sonriendo perturbadoramente.

En el suelo se abrió una puerta dimensional y Naruto cayó por ella.

― ¿Pero que fue eso? ―se preguntó Shikamaru, antes de caer desmayado por un golpe en su nuca.

Ino fue hacia Naruto con Taijutsu, pero Naruto le pego en el estómago, sacándose el aire y dejándola sin aliento en el suelo.

―Espero que tú ―dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke― Me lo hagas más interesante.

―Te voy a derrotar ―aseguro Sasuke ―Eso será interesante.

―Eso ya lo veremos… Uchiha ―dijo Naruto. Quien se volvió intangible. Cuando Sakura atravesó a Naruto y le conecto un fuerte golpe a Sasuke en la cara ―Ven Sasuke ―dijo el joven de manera burlona.

― ¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Llamas de Fénix) ―exclamo Sasuke lanzándole 5 bolas de fuego que viajaban a gran velocidad.

Naruto se le quedo mirando como si no pudiera creerse una idiotez, realizo sellos.

―**Suiton: Mizu Dangan (E. Agua: Balas de Agua)** ―dijo Naruto con desdén, como si no fuera una batalla. Las balas de agua suprimieron obviamente el Housenka y también le devolvieron las Shuriken que iban dentro del mismo a Sasuke; Sasuke se sorprendió y se lanzó hacia un lado ― ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?

― **¡Katon: Gōenka! (E. Fuego: Flor de Fuego)** ―Sasuke salto tan alto que parecía que volara y lanzo **3** bolas de fuego gigantescas contra Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Niisan! ―gritaron Naruko y Karin aterradas― ¡Cuidado!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―**Rinnegan: Gakido (Camino Preta)**―Naruto elevo sus manos, adsorbiendo el Jutsu de Sasuke ― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Clon de Sombra)** ―El Clon realizo sellos ― **¡Katon: Kōseinō kakyū! (E. Fuego: Máxima Bola de Fuego)** ―Naruto creo una bola de fuego de proporciones colosales.

― **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki-Dama! (E. Viento: Bomba de Tornado)** ―El KB soplo un **"Fūton: Rasengan"** Ambos Jutsus se combinaron quemando a Sasuke gravemente. El Clon se disipo.

―Mientras que yo entrene― dijo Naruto―Hasta desfallecer ¿Qué hiciste tú todo este tiempo? ¿Follarte a Sakura y nada más? ―pregunto de forma burlesca― Típico de ti. Te crees TAN fuerte… que crees que solo con tu fuerza actual tienes más que suficiente, sin pulir tus habilidades.

― ¡Chidory Nagashi! ―Sasuke lanzo miles de rayos a su alrededor, sin importarle si podía lastimar a sus compañeros. Pero lo que él vio. Lo que todos vieron… los dejo, helados: Naruto caminaba entre el Chidory, apartando los rayos del camino con su mano, llego ante Sasuke.

―Chidory ―Naruto cargo el Jutsu y se lo enterró a Sasuke en el vientre, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente ―Típico de ti ―Naruto activo el Kamui y se dejó adsorber.

**Una guerra estaba por empezar y Naruto no tendría que esforzarse casi nada para ganarla.**

**Luego, podría volver a su hogar, donde una personita los esperaba a él y a Saya. **


	10. Batalla Rapida

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los 2 OC que pondremos aquí: Un Gary Stu (Diego) y una Mary Sue (Laura)**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Batalla Rápida**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Naruto! ―le llamo una voz, el joven rubio volvió su cabeza, encontrándose con Kimi ― ¡Naruto, algo malo ha pasado!

― ¿Qué ocurre Kimi? ―pregunto el rubio, seriamente preocupado, por la seguridad de sus amigos ― ¿Dónde están Daiki y Zafir?

―Yo estoy aquí ―dijo Zafir con sobresfuerzo, malherido y apoyándose en una de sus Katanas ―Un… un ejército, de algunas aldeas menores, entre ellas: Kusa, Taki, Kawa y Tsuki. Superan en número a Konoha… nosotros nos enfrentamos a un puñado del ejército. Daiki se quedó atrás.

―Avísenle a Otosan ―dijo Naruto seriamente y los **2** Shinobis fueron a cumplir la orden.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Solo algunas horas después, las palabras de Kimi y Zafir se hicieron realidad. Un ejército compuesto por las **4** aldeas menores, que superaba a Konoha en efectivos, se acercaba a Konoha.

Kimi se llevó las manos a la boca, producto del horror, al ver como en una lanza traían la cabeza decapitada de Daiki.

Zafir saco una pareja de Katanas. Esos infelices, pagarían por matar a su amigo y exhibirlo como un trofeo.

―Detente Zafir ―dijo Naruto ―Yo me hago cargo― Naruto elevo una mano al cielo ―**Raiton: Kuroikazuchi** **(E. Rayo: Relámpago Negro)** ―el cielo se oscureció y del mismo cayo un relámpago oscuro que calcino a **2** tropas, cada una de unos **50** Shinobis ―Ataquen a discreción ―las tropas de Konoha se lanzaron a la batalla.

― **¡Kenjutsu: Hiryū no Tsume! (E. Espada: Garras de Dragón de Fuego)** ―Zafir decapitaba de **3 **en** 3** a sus enemigos a una velocidad, inclusive comparable a la del Hiraishin.

Sakura repartía sus golpes de un lado al otro.

Kiba y Akamaru utilizaron un nuevo Jutsu.

― **¡Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō! (Transformación Combinada de Hombre-Bestia: Lobo de dos Cabezas)** ―Con el cual comenzaron a devorar a los Shinobis de las distintas aldeas.

Shino creaba oleadas de insectos que devoraban a los ninjas enemigos.

Sasuke utilizaba Jutsus Katon.

Parecía que ganarían, pero los Shinobis aliados, utilizaron Jutsus elementales cooperativos (Ejemplo: Fūton y Suiton: Hyoton) (Doton y Suiton: Mokuton) (Suiton y Katon: Futton) etc.

Las tropas de Konoha fueron disminuyendo.

― ¡Estoy harto de esto! ―grito Naruto desesperado, al ver el gran número de Shinobis de Konoha que estaban cayendo muertos por el enemigo, sin que pudieran evitarlo; un Chakra inmenso e inimaginable se hiso presente. Era Naruto, quien camino hasta llegar al frente de batalla ―**Batsu: Burakku Tanken (Castigo: Dagas Negras)** ―Miles de luces negras aparecieron alrededor de Naruto, transformándose en inmensas dagas que llovieron sobre el enemigo, dándoles muerte, segundos después, los cuerpos se transformaron en cenizas. Solo quedaban aproximadamente, unas **2** tropas, cada una de **20** enemigos, haciéndolos **40** ―Vayan… ya los he ayudado ―las tropas de Konoha, cayeron sobre sus enemigos, sin demora ni reparo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La batalla había sido tan simple y veloz, que los miembros de Konoha seguían sin creerse que Naruto, en solo minutos hubiera conseguido darles el triunfo, en unos cuantos Minutos.

Karin y Naruko, escucharon de parte de su Okasan, como su Niisan; había dado muerte a los Shinobis enemigos sin sudar ni una gota.

― ¡Niisan es genial! ―grito una tierna Naruko ― ¡Le pediré a Niisan que me entrene!

―En realidad Naruko-Chan ―dijo Kushina ―Ni tu Otosan, ni mucho menos yo, sabemos quién pudo haber entrenado a tu Niisan, ni cuando se volvió tan poderoso. Fue de la noche a la mañana. Además… tu Niisan, parece querer distanciarse de todos en Konoha; ya que ni siquiera se queda a dormir aquí en la mansión y tu Otosan, no tiene ni idea de donde se queda a dormir.

― ¡Lo encontraremos y hablaremos con él! ―dijo Naruko ―Solo por tener algunos minutos con Naruto-Niisan. No creo que eso le moleste.

―En realidad, Niñas ―dijo Kushina ―Su hermano es un verdadero misterio para su Otosan y para mí. Dijo que nos ayudaría… pero era como si ya desde antes supiera sobre la guerra; se veía tranquilo, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, hasta que vio que Daiki estaba muerto y Zafir se descontrolo.

― ¿Dices que Niisan sabia sobre la Guerra? ―pregunto Karin.

―Digo que Naruto-Kun, sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabia sobre los movimientos del enemigo. Como si pudiera ver el futuro… lo único que no pudo prever, fue la muerte de Daiki y él junto a Zafir se descontrolaron y atacaron ―dijo Kushina.

Definitivamente. Su hijo era un misterio. Un misterio llamado Uzumaki Naruto y un misterioso Kami.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Reino de los Dioses; Pabellón de la Justicia**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una dimensión más allá del espacio y del tiempo.

Permanecía Naruto, junto a Saya, Némesis, Temis y el alma de Daiki.

Estaban ante varias "pantallas" donde veían el transcurso del mundo humano.

―Kakuzu se dirige hacia Konoha ―dijo Némesis.

―Lo interceptare, antes de que llegue a la aldea… claramente me buscan a mí ―dijo Naruto ―Saya-Chan, te quedas aquí con Némesis, Temis y Daiki.

―Hai ―dijeron las **3** damas y el joven difunto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke no podía creer el poder de Naruto. Quería la revancha y cuando la tuviera: Lo asesinaría.


End file.
